


The Black Dove

by TheRowan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRowan/pseuds/TheRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of young people each gifted and cursed with unusual powers  are brought together to learn their destinies while shaping the fates of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An original story that i have had in my head. Would love to get some feedback. Hope you like. Thanks

Chapter One

 

The house had been a feature of the town for nearly a century. It was perched like a mini stone castle, high above the town and overlooked the sea. It had been constructed by a wealthy merchant who had travelled the world and amassed a fortune through the good will of fate and luck. Over the years it had been passed down along lines of the unknown family or industry. It did however always keep its timeless austere and mystery. In the late twenties it was considered one of the most prestigious boarding schools for young men. Housing and cultivating many great leaders of education, industry and politics for the next decades before it fell into some disrepair. When it was finally vacated in the late fifties it became something of a town mystery. Each year some new benefactor would maintain its upkeep. The lawns were trimmed, the gardens kept, the house repaired continually. The high arching windows and roof lines fixed and tended after every Nor’easter that rattled them loose. The owners were seldom seen and very rarely bothered with the population of New Salem, Maine. Instead jobs were posted for maids, gardeners, and handy men. The people of New Salem were grateful for the steady income from the taxes and steady influx of jobs that seemed as consistent as the seasons. The maids would air out the rooms, clean the linens, polish the silver, the gardeners and groundskeepers would turn the beds, replant in the spring and haul off the leaves come the fall. They took pride in the fact that it was there. It became a superstition in the town that as long as the house stood, New Salem would be safe. And so carrying that superstition over the years no one bothered to dig deeper into the mystery of who actually owned the High House, as they called it affectionately, because being true New Englanders that was no concern of theirs. Instead they watched over it like a family heirloom, making sure no drunken youths mucked about in its empty hallways or bedrooms. The house stood ready and waiting for whoever owned it.  
Over the long years it continued to be a source of some pride that it remained. It added a sense of importance and regal pride to the town. The house carried with it an aura of importance and steady dignity. Its ivy covered walls and high stone archways made them feel anchored around this castle of mystery. It caused a quiet murmur of excitement when the large black car rolled through town and slowly made its way up the hill. People whispered in the streets and in the shops they paused to speculate quietly at who could be the new residents. With bated breath they waited for the workers to bring them news. The maids remarked that three women had returned to stay. The house had its owners. Three sisters. They named them the High Ladies and went back to their lives with a warm smile of comfort. The house had its ladies back and all was good in the world.

The woman sat back and gazed at the crackling fire. The long shadows jumped and leaped across the room as the flames crept and climbed over the kindling. She leaned forward extending her bony hands towards the warmth of the flames. A whirling of wheels marked the arrival of her sister and the tea tray. “I’ve brought you some nice Jasmine tea tonight, Posey. And some yummy nibbles for us to nosh on.” The older woman leaned back and eyed the tray that was loaded with cakes and pastries. She looked up at her sister and pressed her lips into a grimace. “You know I only like plain old black tea. Collette.” She huffed as her sister disregarded her and passed her a heavy mug of floral scented tea.  
“Oh. Do be still and drink it, Posey, my love. It’ll sweeten your mood.” Her sister sat down beside her in the worn and comfy leather chair with a sigh. She too eyed the dancing flames and smoothed her abundant curls back into her bun which was drooping lazily across her shoulders. She sank happily into the chair and wiggled in delight. “I do so love being so comfy and cozy.” She slipped her slippers off and wiggled her toes before the fire. She looked over at her elder sister and smiled again showing her dimples. “I put in an extra teaspoon of honey!” She said cheerily with a wink. The older woman pulled her teeth back at the taste as the warm liquid pooled in her mouth. She swallowed and glared. “I like it plain and bitter!” She grumbled. She rolled her eyes as her sister proceeded to nibble at the cookies. “And you! Don’t need any more sweets! I can hear that poor chair creaking as it is!” Posey waggled her bony finger accusingly.  
Her sister pouted out her lips and scowled. “A few sweets here and there! My goodness! What crawled up your snatch this evening!” She begrudgingly put down the cookie and frowned into her cup. Posey rolled her eyes at her. “Oh! For the love of all that is holy! Don’t brood!”  
Collette sniffed and arched an eyebrow at her sister. “Then stop being so nasty!” She gathered up her knitting and with a frown began lacing and casting on the needles a fine indigo yarn. Collette moved the needles quickly and angrily. “I just wanted us to be a nice family tonight. I made all these treats and sweet tea and …”  
Posey pulled back her thin lips and gave her an exaggerated smile. “There! See? I’m smiling.”  
Collette huffed. “Looks strained and fake to me!” She slowly reached for another cookie. “You should be happy we are here. Things are moving along as we wanted.”  
Posey sighed and looked back at the fire. “True. They are. We are together. Things are in motion.”  
Collette wiped the crumbs from her bosom and her knitting and looked about the room. “Now, where is she at? I did tell her to be here at this time. I do hope she is behaving herself.” Collette looked nervously at her sister. “You know this is a nice old fashioned town. I hope she’s not causing mischief.”  
Her older sister sipped at her tea and shrugged. “You know the fickleness of youth! She was eyeing that new boy who arrived this morning! She’s probably fluffing his pillows!”  
Collette sat up straight in her chair and flashed a worried look at her sister. “Oh. No she couldn’t! She knows he’s a poor little lost puppy. She wouldn’t dare.” Collette worried her lip through her teeth. “He’s meant for other things…”  
The door opened and a young woman with long black hair hurried in, her eyes bright and her lips wide in a grin. “Hello, sister dears!” She dropped her knapsack next to the chair and deposited a kiss on the top of Collette’s fuzzy head. Tessa stood before them with a smirk. “Tea? Posey? I thought you’d be hitting the whiskey by now!”  
The older woman gave her younger sister a twisted grin. “Get me some and I will!”  
“Oh. No! Tessa! We are going to be cozy and sweet tonight. No spirits!” Collette pouted up at her from her knitting. Tessa chuckled and patted her cheek affectionately. “Ok. Sweetheart. For tonight. We have work to do.”  
“You weren’t pestering poor Sebastian were you?”  
Tessa sighed and smiled. “He is so dreamy. I love those chiseled features, bronzed skin, long black hair…The way he shifts and turns with every new emotion!” She picked up a cookie, and delicately broke off pieces and nibbled it slowly. “He insisted on taking his shirt off while he chopped the wood!” She shivered in delight. “I could eat him up.”  
Posey cackled into her cup. “Figured you’d like our little Native boy. But he’s hands off. Girly! Got it!” She glared ominously at her.  
Tessa gulped and nodded. She raised her hands and shrugged slightly. “I know. I know. But a girl can still enjoy the scenery.”  
Collette chuckled at that and nodded. “He is quite an impressive specimen.” She caught herself and blushed slightly. “But still just a wee thing.”  
Tessa arched her eyebrow at her. “Not so ‘wee’” She whispered huskily. “You see how snug those jeans he had on were?”  
Posey deposited her cup and stood up, her shadow racing across the room. She turned and looked at her sisters. “Ok. Enough you two. So. We shall begin. Tessa? Will you be a lamb and get the bag?”  
“I have it here.” She gracefully pulled her hair back and scooped down to open a small knapsack.  
Tessa kneeled down and pulled out a book and opened it. She flashed her bright blue eyes up at her sister.  
“Well? I get to start. So who shall it be?” She said in a husky voice, her fingers tracing over the thin parchment.  
“The broken maiden? The teacher who knows too much? Or the lost little raven with the far flying wings?” She scanned the page carefully.  
Collette sank back with a sigh and rubbed the indigo yarn softly. She looked at her sisters. “Let’s bring the blackbird home to his nest. Poor thing. To have wandered so far and alone.” Her needles clicking and clacking softly. “I’ll make him something cozy to wear. He’s been so cold. So in need of comfort.”  
Posey and Tessa nodded slightly. “You get the choice tonight.” Posey smiled. “I’m looking forward to meeting him.”  
“Then you get to go?” Tessa frowned. “Why can’t it be me?”  
“We each have our tasks. This one is meant for me.” Posey bent down and lifted the lengthening rows of Collette’s knitting. “It’s time he ends his old life.”

The wind shifted bringing the slight metallic tinged air of an early snow. The young man leaned against the railing of the overpass and rubbed his hands briskly. He blew into them watching the faint trail of steam rise and dissipating into the suddenly steely twilight. He pulled his hoodie up over his dark hair and hunkered into the worn fleece. The steady humming of cars passing on the damp and leave slicked roads was the only thing that kept Devin from moving off. He knew eventually one would stop. He had set this territory almost six months ago. The others sometimes came close and he allowed them to stay, if only for the brief strained companionship that he gained from them. Some he pitied. Some he despised. They were boys, far younger than he had been when he had started to hustle and boys so broken and drained it was nearly impossible to discern their true age. Devin heard a slight muffled laugh and scanned behind him to see two of the others slinking towards him, their hats pulled low over the chill, their cigarettes trailing blue smoke over them like an unholy halo. They gave him the cursory nod and sank casually back against the railing. The brown eyed boy, Brian? Devin rubbed the scruff on his cheek trying to remember if that was his name, leaned forward and extended him his cigarette. Devin nodded and accepted it. He saw Brian’s smile flicker with happiness. Devin rolled his eyes slightly and turned away. He wasn’t interested in playing out this kid’s My Own Private Idaho scenario. He wanted to score a quick job, hopefully get a shower, grab a burger and keep adding to his slowly increasing stash. Not have some emotional attachment to a kid as fucked up and lost as he was.  
“So? Any action?” Brian leaned casually forward and lit up another cigarette. He looked up hopefully at Devin. Devin shrugged and finished the remaining drag on his cigarette and flung it into the street. “Just got here.”  
“Liar.” Slurred the boy next to Brian. “ You are always here early.” He took a slow sip from his coke bottle that smelt more like rum than coke.” Devin huffed and pulled his sweatshirt tighter. “Lee why you drinking all ready? You’re gonna get fucked over again.” He remembered the last time Lee had taken a job drunk. He had come back the next day beaten and bruised and unpaid for his troubles.  
“I’m fine. Just finish…” He held up the bottle with an impish smile. “This then I’ll be all good.” Lee sighed and looked around at the rustling leaves . “It’s almost Halloween.” He got a far off look on his face. Devin flinched as the beginning waves of sorrow from the boy began to inch over him. Devin felt his palms begin to itch and tingle. He rubbed them angrily against his frayed jeans. Lee slumped down. “Then Thanksgiving. I loved Thanksgiving.” Lee’s voice got faraway. “ All that food. We’d have pie.” He wiped his nose and bent back the bottle.  
Brian nodded and straightened pulling off his hat to let his long blond hair show. “We got one!” He whispered softly, running fingers through his hair.  
A silver pick-up truck pulled over. Devin straightened and posed himself, while studying the mark. The man was middle aged. His truck pristine. The only thing it had been used for was trips to the dump or moving the furniture of friends and neighbors. A dangling pine tree freshener tapping from the sudden stop off his rear view. Devin catalogued the man easily. Married. Blow job. Cash. No fuss.  
“You guys look cold. Need a lift?” The man asked. Devin heard the slight nervous twinge in his voice. Probably the first time he had gathered up the courage to stop.  
Brian batted his lashes and looked pitiful. “Yeah. It’s getting cold. I like your truck. Looks nice.”  
The man coughed and glanced at the traffic passing by nervously. “You-uh. Need a lift?” Brian smiled. “That would be great mister. Thanks.” He was in the truck before the man could respond. Brian flashed them a smile as they drove off.  
Devin sighed and stepped back to lean against the railing.  
Lee looked up at him. “Damn. He’s sneaky.”  
Devin shrugged and turned away from the boy’s wide eyes. “Hey. Did you eat yet? I’m hungry.”  
“You’re always hungry.” Devin sighed and kept his face away. “I’ll eat once I get paid.” He watched the cars speed by. He hoped he’d be eating tonight. He hated having to use any of his savings. “You wouldn’t be so hungry if you saved your money instead of drinking it away.”  
“So? Where are you going?”  
Devin turned and regarded the boy with his steel blue eyes. “What do you mean?”  
“You never spend any money. Well, except for food and stuff. So you must be saving up for something.” Lee stood and wobbled slightly. He caught a hand against Devin’s arm to steady himself. The hot flare of sadness and longing flared through Devin, making him nearly black out.  
He pulled away angrily sending Lee staggering back. “Hands off!” Devin snarled.  
Lee held up his hands in surrender “Sorry! Just slipped!” He eyed Devin. “How do you get fucked every night if you don’t like being touched?” Lee laughed.  
Devin gathered his breath and looked sideways at him. “I’m ready for it. I know when it’s coming.”  
Lee shook his head. “You got problems dude.”  
“Shut up or move away.” Devin growled low. Lee took a nervous sidestep away. “I just was curious is all. I mean don’t you like it? I mean sometimes?”  
Devin eyed him silently from under the black wing of hair that fell across his face.  
Lee chuckled slightly. “I mean most of the guys are gross, but sometimes you get someone who’s ok. I mean gentle and good looking….they know what they’re doing.” Lee finished his drink. “I like those guys.”  
Devin closed his eyes. He didn’t like it. Any of it. Every time he let his mind wander they could get in. Sometimes it was warm and pleasurable, but mostly it was dark and twisted in sorrows or guilt or disgust or rage. He clenched his jaw. He needed quiet to prepare. He needed to go deep within, build up those walls brick by brick until even their muffled moans and grunts against his back became soundless. He became a thing they used, but he wasn’t there. He was elsewhere.  
Devin snapped his eyes open as the car pulled up. The black Lexus’ window slid down. The man inside leaned forward to study them. “Take off your hood.” He said looking with dark eyes at Devin. Devin slowly pulled the hood from his head and smiled. The man arched an eyebrow at him. “Pretty. Very pretty.” He slid his eye over to Lee. “You two together? I have room for one more.” The man smiled. He was hard to read. Devin felt a strange fluttering in his chest. The man was handsome. Money. Clean. But there was still something… “If you’re not together I’ll take you for a spin.” The man licked his lips as he studied Devin.  
“Yeah. We’re together!” Lee smiled and pulled off his hat and stepped next to Devin. The man’s eyes traced up and down over Lee appraisingly. Devin startled and nodded at the man. “Just one moment.”  
He grabbed Lee and pulled him away from the car. “I work alone.” He breathed angrily into Lee’s face.  
Lee whimpered. “Please? Man. Come on? I promise I’ll be good. I’ll treat you good. It’s dead out here and I’m starving.”  
Devin looked at his wide eyes and quivering lip. He rolled his eyes and huffed out angrily. “Just. Just follow my lead ok? No being stupid.”  
Lee nodded eagerly. “You got it dude! I swear!”  
They climbed into the car. The man smiled and reached a hand for Devin’s leg. Devin flinched as the hand caressed his leg. “I don’t live far. Now let’s discuss the rates.”

The man’s loft was everything Devin had assumed it would be. Professional. It looked like a glossy spread from a magazine. Prints and photos lined neatly on the walls. A long bar centered the kitchen with padded stools. Leather furniture. Glass tables. Clean. Organized. Bare.  
“Would you boys like a drink?” Devin jerked back from his scrutinizing of the space at the sound of the voice. Lee nodded eagerly. The man stepped to his cabinets and poured them each a tumbler of whiskey. He handed them their drinks. Devin held it to his lips but didn’t drink. He let the liquid sizzle against his chapped lips and then put it down slowly onto the bar. Lee tossed his back and stepped towards the man with a grin. The man smiled and rubbed a finger over Lee’s stubbled chin. “First perhaps a nice shower? Why don’t you get ready?” The boys began to slowly remove their clothing. Devin draped his over the stool at the bar while Lee let his drop uncaringly on the floor. Devin scowled at him and gathered up his clothes. The man sat back on his couch and watched them undress down to their underwear. He narrowed his eyes in pleasure. “Nice.” He breathed. He stood. “Now. This way my lovely ones.”  
The man stood and watched as they lathered each other in the shower. “Take care of him.” He jutted his chin at Lee and looked up at Devin. “I think he needs a helping hand.”  
Lee nodded and slowly reached a soap slicked hand to Devin. “You down with this?” He whispered to Devin. Devin was ready. He had been ready since the car. He was floating beyond watching his body move and undress and step into the shower. He saw his head nod reflexively at Lee. Lee smiled and allowed his hands to wander up and down the firm and taut frame of the young boy he had secretly yearned over for weeks. The image flickered in Devin’s mind. He felt the touch briefly. He heard Lee’s mind whispering into his like a hum. ‘You are so sucking hot. I’ll make you feel good. I want to make you smile.’ Lee was staring earnestly at Devin’s blank face. He meant it. He cared for Devin. In a weird way he wanted to reciprocate. Care for this boy. Instead he built his wall higher. Made it thicker. He allowed his body to respond to Lee’s gentle caresses. “Oh. He likes that.” He heard the man breathe out from behind the steaming cloud. Devin closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of Lee’s mouth to circle over his chest and stomach. ‘So beautiful. This is what it should be ‘ he heard the mind whisperings of Lee. ‘So good for you. To make you feel good.’  
Lee looked up suddenly confused at Devin. “I don’t feel right.” He whispered. His eyes suddenly rolling back into his head. He slumped forward. Devin grabbed him and lifted him to his feet. “Lee? What’s wrong with you!” He gave him a slight shake. “Not now! We won’t get paid.” He looked over nervously at the man who was rubbing his crotch excitedly. “Snap out of it!” He hissed.  
Lee nodded numbly and tried to stand. “Too much to drink?” He slurred stupidly with a chuckle.  
“Idiot!” Devin snarled. The man stepped forward.  
“Seems like the little guy can’t hold his liquor. How about I tuck him in and you and me we can finish up?”  
Devin frowned at the eager light that appeared in the man’s eyes. He nodded slowly and helped the man gather up Lee’s slumping form. Lee flashed a confused eye at him. “Sorry. Dev. Sorry. Will you still buy me some pie?”  
Devin rolled his eyes. “Yes. Lee. Go. Sleep it off.”  
The man turned back and smiled at him. “You stay put. I’ll be right back. Take your time. Be sure to get good and clean.” He lifted Lee and carried him off, kicking the door closed behind as he went.  
Devin grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed at his hair. Rinsing off the suds, he layered on the conditioner and poked through the rows of body scrubs and lotions. He rubbed his skin new and clean and waited as the hot water soaked through his body. He had forgotten how good feeling clean could be. He hoped he could shower again after. Shutting off the water he dried himself carefully and wrapped the clean towel around his waist. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the toothpaste. Using his finger he scrubbed his teeth and then cleaned out his mouth and rinsed carefully. The sudden jerking open of the door made him flinch and look. The man had returned with a smile. His face flushed and eager eyed.  
“Let’s get you back into that shower.”  
Devin furrowed his brow and nodded. He had learned not to question his ‘hosts’. HE let the towel drop and stepped back towards the shower. “Uhm. Lee’s ok? He didn’t get sick or anything.” He suddenly felt a small shiver of unease creep over him as the man stepped towards him, unbuttoning his shirt. “You were gone for a bit.” Devin folded the towel which made the man snicker slightly. “He is resting peacefully.” The man smiled. He turned on the water and continued to undress. “Now. Inside.” HE gestured. Devin ducked into the streaming water and flinched. “Fuck that’s hot!” HE chuckled and stretched and twisted from the hot water. “Could you maybe lower it a bit?” He looked up at the man watching. “Uh? Hello? A little help here?”  
The man’s smile flickered off and a cold deadened glare appeared over his face. “You need it hot. To clean you. Boil away your sins.” His voice was low and calm. He lunged suddenly his hands tight around Devin’s neck. He pulled Devin under the scorching water, his thumbs pressing tightly against Devin’s throat. A throbbing pain erupted from the man’s touch, an uncontrollable rage, a white hot frenzy of passion and hatred and disgust. Devin’s hands grasped at the man’s wrists trying to pry them from his throat. The man pushed him down mercilessly. Devin pulled and slid back against the slick tiles pulling the man along with him. The man grunted. “You should have drank your whiskey. It would have made this so much easier.”  
A cold flash of light erupted from behind his eyes and Devin saw Lee. Lee drugged and lying helpless as the man straddled him, raping him, killing him slowly. The man pushed down on him. “I’ll fill you with my goodness. I’ll fill you up.”  
Devin felt the throbbing of hatred filling him, he couldn’t escape, he couldn’t fight back. The emotions from the man filled him like a black slick, poisoning and polluting his senses. The man leaned close his lips against his forehead. “I’ll free your damned soul.”  
A hot burning grew from within Devin’s stomach as bile and anger rose. He grit his teeth and pushed up against the man with a strength he never thought he had possessed. He suddenly knew what he had to do. Give it away- send it away use the pain. He felt his palms burn and itch angrily. With a scream of defiance he grabbed at the man and taking his hands he placed them on either side of the man’s face. The man’s eyes startled wide as the flesh began to sear and smolder. “I’m not taking anything from you! You sick fucking freak! You can go to hell!” The man’s mouth dropped into a surprised ‘o’ as the torrent of the emotions that he had held came flowing out. For the first time in his life he felt strong. Truly strong. He watched as the energy from his hands singed and burned the face of his tormentor. He almost laughed as the flesh smoldered and cracked in the outline of his hands. He saw the man’s crimes flash before his eyes and he was justice. He was strong. He was a dark angel wreaking vengeance for those who craved it. He pulled his hands free and let the body fall.  
With a shaking hand he turned off the water and stepped over the body. He dizzily stood against the sink and looked down at his hands.  
He watched as the angry red flare of his palms faded. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had to get out of here.

Moving through the apartment he found Lee, cold and lifeless sprawled out on the bed. He lowered down next to him. “Oh. God. Lee. I’m so sorry.” He saw the boy’s blue lips and protruding tongue. He gently stroked the still damp hair. “I got him. I did something. And he’s dead. I’m so sorry…” He pulled the sheet up over him and staggered back. He scanned the room through tear filled eyes. He found the man’s pants and his wallet and took out all the cash he had. Gathering a sweater and socks from a drawer he dressed in his old clothes and pulled the man’s sweater over his hoodie. Quietly and quickly he escaped back to the street. He slowly walked to a payphone and called in to the police that he heard a young man screaming outside of an apartment. He gave the address and walked into the frigid night.

 

The Cascade Diner was as close to a home as he had in the city. It was here he would return. It was here he felt some stability and normalcy. He made sure he looked presentable in the reflection of the bright blue neon light glow of the window. Smoothing down his hair he stepped inside. The place was bare and utilitarian but it was warm and the food good. He passed an old woman sipping coffee and slid quietly into a booth. Some late night club goers were loudly laughing and filling up on coffee and greasy fries behind him. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the image of Lee from his mind.  
“You want a menu?” The waitress eyed him nervously. He must look like he was coming down from something. He couldn’t stop the shaking of his body. “Yes. Please.” He whispered.  
“You all right Hon?” She asked sliding the menu towards him. He flashed his eyes up at her and saw the genuine concern in her eyes.  
“Just a rough night.” He murmured. She nodded slowly. “Well. Take your time. You want a coffee?”  
“Why not get him some cocoa?” The elderly woman slid down across from him. “Coffee isn’t good for growing boys.”  
Devin widened his eyes at her and looked up nervously at the waitress. “Uhm. Excuse me? What are you doing?”  
The elderly woman smiled softly. “I hate eating alone and you seem like you do to. So?” She arched an eyebrow at the waitress. “Cocoa. Snap. Snap.”  
Devin sank back into the creased and cracked booth. “I’d rather be alone.”  
The woman nodded slowly. “I know that. But you don’t really want to be alone anymore. We all need to belong. Be something more. Be what we are meant to be.”  
“You’re crazy lady. I said.” Her hand reached out and grasped his hand hard as a vise and as cold as a metal trap. He flinched at her tenacity. “As I said. We all need someone… and I have need of you.”  
“Uh. Lady. You’re not my usual clientele.”  
She threw her head back and began to laugh. Her laugh was so loud and long that even the club goers paused in their conversation to look over at them.  
Devin found himself smiling despite himself.  
“Child! It’s been a long time since anyone made me laugh like that! Almost as long as I have had to gather the cobwebs in my neither regions. And I doubt you’d be the one willing to dust me clean!”  
She dabbed a lace handkerchief against her eyes. “Now stop being a little ass and let’s order you some food.”  
She imperiously waved the waitress over. “Bacon double cheeseburger, onion rings, a side salad…” She pinned him with her bright steel grey eyes. “…and two pieces of apple pie. Bring those first please? There’s a lamb!”  
The waitress frowned and nodded and returned with two plates of pie.  
Devin swallowed nervously. “Why the…”  
The woman sat back and crossed her arms. “It’s only fitting that we honor Lee.”  
Devin nearly bolted from the booth but her steel like grip was back on him before he could move. “I’m not here to hurt you, boy. I’m here to help you.”  
Devin felt the breath escape from his lungs. “How?”  
She slowly released his hand and patted it softly. “ You’ve been saving up to go to Maine. Think you’ll find your birth father there? Right?”  
Devin felt an eerie tingle run down his spine. “How? How the hell. How could you possibly know?”  
The woman smiled and lifted her fork. She gave it a small wave. “Fate works in mysterious ways. Best not to question it. Regardless of why. I’m here and I want to help you. Will you trust me and listen to what I’m offering?”  
Devin eyed the pie sadly. “I’m not very trusting.”  
The woman ate a piece and made a face. “God damn that’s sweet.” She put down the fork and leaned forward. “I know you aren’t trusting. You have no reason to be. Shuffled around from one sad excuse foster family to the next. Abused by a woman you so desperately wanted to love and call ‘mom’. Mistreated. Hurt. Abandoned by the man you craved to call you ‘son’? Everywhere you have gone you have suffered.”  
Devin blinked back the fresh tears that sprang to his eyes as she spoke. Each word like a fine sanding away of his secret walls. She regarded him silently.  
“You’re some kind of pyscho!” He grit out. “Don’t piss me off! You wouldn’t like it.” He felt his palms itch with his own rage.  
She chuckled and broke off the crust of her pie. “Now. This outer layer is better. I like things plain and simple.” She looked up at him. “Which is why I’m the one to gather you. I’m plain and simple. I won’t candy coat the pain with bullshit. Life’s a bitch then you die. Right?”  
The waitress deposited his food and gave him a sympathetic smile. The old woman watched her leave. “I’m the cold hard facts. I’m not squishy and emotional or giddy and silly. I know what you are. You are one of my kind. We are kindred spirits and I want to help you.”  
Devin looked at the food and felt his stomach gurgle hungrily. “I don’t need anyone’s help. I’ve been doing fine on my own.”  
“Sure. Sure. You have. Getting fucked up the tuchis for cash is a hell of a noble profession. But don’t you want more? See more? Do more? Be more?”  
He looked at her unwavering expression and felt the lie that was forming on his lips fall away and the simple truth squeak out in a whisper. “Yes.”  
She clapped her hands. “Christ almighty that’s good. I was losing patience! Now eat up. Use the potty. We have a long trip ahead of us!”  
Devin looked up surprised at her. “What do you mean? Where are we going?”  
“To your new home. In Maine.” She smiled softly at his wide eyed expression. “And who knows. Maybe if the fates are kind you’ll be meeting your father after all?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

The taxi swerved slowly up the winding roadway. The road seemed endless, the long limbed trees stretching out like hands dangling over the road as if reaching down to snatch the speeding car from its path. A scattering of dried leaves swirled in its wake leaving a faint glittering and rustling trail behind.  The young man scrunched in the back seat looked over his shoulder at the fluttering leaves as they descended behind the taxi. For a moment he remembered the story of Hansel and Gretel leaving breadcrumbs as a trail to find their way home.  He squeezed the worn out duffel bag across his lap and sighed deeply. Could he even find his way home? Did he ever even have a home?

 “Hey pal? How you holding up back there?” The driver threw him an encouraging smile looking up at the rear view mirror.  It was better than the trip from New York to Maine on the train.  The man had been optimistic and cheerful the entire two hour ride. “She’s been asleep for a while.”

Devin looked over to Posey who had drifted off to sleep again. Her small claw like hands clutched as if in prayer before her. “We need to find another pit stop?” 

Devin watched her carefully and the slight rise and fall of her chest. “She’s ok.”  Devin smiled and nodded up at his crinkled and grizzled face. “I’m good, sir.”

He stretched up and looked ahead at the road. “We almost there?” It seemed like forever since they had passed the urban areas and the last town sign had said New Salem. They had to be close now.

The driver tapped the GPS and shrugged with a chuckle. “Almost.” He fell back into humming with the radio, leaving the boy to sit back with another sigh and watch the woods and fields pass by.

Devin pulled off the dark worn hood from his head and brushed his fingers through the black mass of hair on his head. He pulled the hood back on snugly and hunkered himself back with another sigh, his breath on the window fogging against the incoming chill of twilight.

Devin ran his finger in a careless circle against the pooling droplets.  “Why would anyone want to name a town ‘New Salem’? Wasn’t old Salem bad enough?” He grumbled making the driver chuckle.  Devin turned back to eye the deep stretches of forest that stretched out seemingly in all directions. The wood was a tumbled mess of trees and shrubs. Devin couldn’t ever remember seeing woods and forest like this outside of television and movies. His mind went back to the candy house waiting deep in the woods. He couldn’t even remember where he had heard the story. But the story, like every story he had ever read was a part of him. They became as real as a family member.  Perhaps one of his many foster parents had begrudgingly read it to him one time or another. He couldn’t recall. In all actuality he had probably created the scene in his head during some childhood lapse of judgment and had taken the book of fairy tales out from his school’s library. Suddenly he was there.

The sparse classroom somewhere in Connecticut.  One of his many shuffles from home to home.Waterbury.  An old brick school. No grass on the play yard just poured asphalt and rubber balls and chalk to entertain the students. 

Devin chuckled slightly and nodded to himself as the memory clarified back to him. That was it. A school teacher, Miss Noonan, had read it in third grade. It was the “Golden Book of Fairy Tales.” He had stolen it from her classroom library.  He had liked her and the theft had a dual purpose. One to own something that would always be his own, secondly because he knew it wouldn’t last, he’d have to leave her eventually and he wanted something to connect back to her.  She always encouraged him to draw. He paused in his recollection remembering her smile and faint worried eyes. She was a good soul, he remembered.

One of the few that he had met.

“So? You two got family up here?” The driver asked.

Devin’s eyes snapped back from his reverie and back to his grip on his duffel bag. “No. Well.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve been adopted. Some cousin’s cousin or lost half-grandfather’s bastard kid.  She finally found me.” He looked at his hands gripping into fists. “After twelve years.” 

Devin let his head bump against the window. “She and her sisters live up here.”

The driver gave him a frown and raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t met them yet?”

Devin rolled his eyes with another sigh and looked out the window. “No.” The word was hollow and soft but the driver flinched as if the boy had yelled.  Devin looked over at the gently bobbing head of the strange woman next to him. “Just sleeping beauty here.”

The driver blinked and turned to look back at the young man with a flash of pity.  “ I’m sure they will be real happy to have you.”

Devin smirked at his concerned tone. “Don’t worry about me. Believe me, I’ve been through worse.”

His mind floated back to Posey’s husky tones as she stood before his small storage unit. He dragged the two bags out and looked up at her with a frown.

“ How the hell did I even agree to this?” He sat back on his heels and laughed softly almost helplessly as he gathered them up.  He looked back at her slight smile and shook his head. “I’m not sure I’m up for trusting you.”

Posey lit another cigarette and eyed him and then looked at the flare of the ember. “I wouldn’t expect you to trust me. Not yet. That’s not who you are. But perhaps you can let me help you?”

Devin swallowed nervously as she turned her ice blue eyes on him. “Let’s say we make this a business transaction? You come with me. Have a warm and safe place to stay. Let me give you some help. And then after three weeks.” She inhaled and blew the smoke out into a graceful ring. “You can fly away. Like you have always done, and I won’t stop you.” 

Devin watched the smoke ring widen like a ripple in a pool. He blinked back at her. “You. You’ll pay me to come with you?”

Posey smirked and took another long drag, waiting.

“Uhm. How much?” Devin waited, his fist clenching on his bags.

Posey arched an eyebrow at him and dropped the cigarette and unclasped her sturdy leather purse. She pulled out a roll of bills and tossed it at him. Devin dropped his bag and fumbled to catch the cash. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

“That’s a thousand.” Posey snapped her purse and stood straight before him. “That should be enough for you to fly North, South, or wherever the hell you want.” She tapped her pack of cigarettes and offered him one. He dazedly shook his head ‘no’ as he looked at the roll of bills. She shrugged and lit another cigarette. Inhaling she smiled. “Plus it’ll give that cute little ass of yours a break. So? What do you say? Let my sisters and I help you. We have a nice place. We can teach you some things, fill you up with some food. A clean bed, daily showers?”

Devin blinked at her and nodded slightly. Posey smirked. “I’ll need your promise, first.” She stepped closer. And for a moment she seemed larger than she was. Formidable and unrelenting as a queen.

“I promise.” He flinched at the fact that his voice actually squeaked. Posey extended her hand. “We shake on it. You swear to listen to my council and remain with us for three weeks?”

Devin cautiously grasped her hand in his and nodded. “I promise.”

The older woman studied him for a moment. “You can call me Posey.” She smirked at his sharp intake of breath. “I know the name doesn’t quite fit the package. But well, my full name is rather troubling on the tongue.” She grinned at him, which was both unnerving and strangely comforting. Her face showed every true emotion and lacked the normal guardedness people’s smiles usually had when speaking to him.  He felt as if she was looking deeply into him and he found himself pulling his stained and worn plaid shirt more securely over his chest.

She pressed her lips and gave him a small nod. “I own the place we are going. Well, along with my sisters.” She leaned in with a smile. “I hope you will be all that we are hoping you to be.” It seemed as if the shadow she cast moved like a cape and fluttered around them. Devin jumped slightly, nearly tripping over his bag.  Posey stepped closer her eyes still fixed and focused upon him.

And then, Posey laughed in a high cackle which made Devin nearly leap back. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” She bent over in a coughing fit of laughter. “That was too easy.” She wiped her eyes. “You looked like I was the witch ready to put you in her cauldron!”

Devin allowed a slow smile to cross his lips as he gathered his bags. “You have issues you know that?” He gathered up his bags. “Are you always all warm and fuzzy?”

Posey blew out a raspberry at him. “Fuck warm and fuzzy. I leave that to my sister Collette.” She affectionately ruffled his hair and clapped him soundly on his back. “I like the straightforward path to relationships. Trust, endurance and wisdom are the keys to winning me over. If we become friends it’s not because I wiped your ass. It’s because I’ll make sure you know how and when to do it!”

Devin fell into step with her as she turned and headed into the station. “I hope no one will be wiping my ass!” He chuckled. “You said no funny stuff!”

Posey shook her head. “Believe me your dangly bits are quite safe from me. Now hurry on we have a long distance ahead of us. But first I need one more.” She lit another cigarette. She smirked at Devin’s expression. “I can’t smoke once I’m back home. Collette would have a bird. She hates it!”

Devin slowed his step and matched hers. “Aren’t you the older sister?”

Posy ‘hmmphed’ slightly and blew out another long trail of smoke. “I am. Which is why she gets all protective. Like I’m feeble or something! Christ.”

Devin laughed. He liked this side of Posey better than the scary imperious one. “So tell her to fuck off!”

Posey widened her eyes and laughed. “Oh. No. Wait until you meet her! She’s a real Mother!”

 

* * *

 

The taxi hit a pot hole and snapped him back to the road. The driver eyed him again with a faint smile. “Maybe they will be cool. Ya know? People up here are usually well to do. Professionals. Doctors. That kind of stuff.”

“Or I’ll just be their latest charity case to parade in front of the neighbors.”

The driver shifted his eyes nervously back toward the road. “Sorry. Kid. But I think we’re here.”

The house seemed to rise from the ground as they circled past the stone walls and up the long driveway. The old stone house seemed more an institution than a home. It had a feel of an old Ivy League school building or something you’d see on masterpiece theatre. Devin immediately scanned his eyes for some sign that would confirm his fear. The high arching windows were illuminated from within watching like eyes through the covered and tangled vines that scrawled like graffiti up the sides of the building.

The driver let out a faint whistle. “Now I know why my fare was doubled. Looks like you hit the jackpot kid.”

“Yeah.” Devin sighed. He gave him a smile and nervously opened the door. He stood and stretched his legs looking up at the towering house. A sudden flurry of crows took flight from the nearby trees and disappeared into the deepening twilight sky. The driver got out and opened the trunk. “I’ll unload your bags…of?” He grunted as he lifted it.  Devin dropped his bag and walked over to the trunk. “My books.” The man chuckled and cocked his head. “You have only one bag for your clothes and two for books?”

 Devin smiled softly and nodded. “These stories are forever. So are the memories of when I read them. Clothes. Well, as you can see.” He gestured to his torn and frayed jeans. “Not so important”

The door opened and the sound of feet shuffling his way made him turn. When he looked back up he saw Posy. At her side, holding her arm gently, stood another woman with large round glasses, and dressed as if she were a country farmer’s wife. She brushed the wild and unruly red hair from her face with a wide smile. The middle aged woman stepped forward gently with a warm smile.

“Devin? Devin Corbeau? I canna believe it is you.” She giggled slightly like a school girl, her body jostling Posey slightly in her mirth.

The older woman threw a disgusted snort at her. “Ignore Collette’s silliness boy.”

Collette smiled and blushed .  “Oh! Posey don’t grump this all up! Welcome. We are so glad that we found you and are able to welcome you home.” Devin blinked and nodded meekly. Before he knew what was happening her arms were around him and he was being pulled into a soft embrace. Her fuzzy hairs tickling his nose making him smile despite himself. She smelt of bread and apples and falling leaves. She released him and stroked his cheek tenderly, her bright green eyes brimming with tears. “Welcome.” She breathed softly. 

“Letty. Stop pawing the poor kid and do thank the driver properly.” Collette jerked her eyes from Devin and dug nervously into the pockets of her oversized cardigan and pulled out some additional crumpled twenties for the driver. 

Posey clapped her hands firmly. “So. This is it. Our home. And  here is Collette who I warned you about and well…you’ll meet the other one.” She cackled. “Whenever she gets her lazy ass down here.”

“Now Posey. Be nice. Devin you’ll love Tessa. She’s wonderful and so much fun.” Collette gave her sister an affectionate squeeze on her shoulder.  Devin startled as the driver shut the door. “I’ll be going then.” He smiled encouragingly at Devin. The driver nodded. “Well. Thank you. Good luck kid.”

Devin gave him a small smile and a wave. “Thanks.” As the driver pulled out Devin suddenly felt a sudden nervous chill run down his spine. He turned to the eyes of the two ladies studying him. He felt like a specimen under a microscope. Collette took a deep breath and shuffled towards him.  Devin realized she was wearing fluffy slippers. He chuckled at that because it seemed perfect.

She smirked. “You needn’t be afraid of us. You’ll be taken care of here, boy. You are family after all…” She extended her hand towards him.

Devin took her soft, powdery hand and grasped it softly. Her green eyes widened and she reached a searching hand to his face, her fingers feathery and light dusting across his features. “So long alone, my dear. I am sorry. Had we known sooner.” Posey stepped forward and gently stroked Collette’s shoulder. 

Collette brightened suddenly. “Come along now. We have dinner waiting for you. I made you quite the feast!”  She smiled again wide at him. “Sebastian?  Oh! There you are! Could you please?”  She looked at the quiet figure that appeared from the shadows. The young man slowly lowered a crate of wood he was cradling, nodded and he stepped forward. Devin reached down and gathered his bag securely to his chest as if the quiet boy was some street thug ready to take them.

He looked up into the dark eyes of a boy a little older than him “Uh. I have this. This is mine.”  The boy brushed the long black hair hanging over his forehead and gave him a slight smirk.

“Oh. No dear.” Collette  smiled. “We’ll have Sebastian get these.”

“I can help you with your bags.” He said softly. Devin looked down at the hand that was reaching out towards him and pulled back slightly. Sebastian frowned slightly and paused, his eyes looking at Devin and then over at Collette with a confused pout.

“It’s cool.” Devin said softly.  “You can have this one to carry.” Sebastian’s face brightened and he smiled eagerly at him.

“I can do that. “ He chuckled. “I’m Sebastian.” Devin found his hand engulfed by the older boy’s firm grip. The rush of heat flared through Devin. He felt the whirring of pain and fear, but also a wild freedom and a tentative hope that was gentle like a caress. The sound of the boy’s deep voice shook him back to reality. “I’m glad to meet you…Finally. Tessa’s been talking about you for weeks!” Devin’s eyes widened as the boy lifted his bag up and the box of kindling he had next to him effortlessly. Sebastian noticing his widened eyes smirked. “I -uh. Work out a lot.”

Collette  giggled and swept her arm over Devin’s shoulder. “Come on let’s get you all cozy and settled. Then we can eat and talk. And…” She gripped Devin to her chest and gave him a hug. “Finally get to know you!”

* * *

 

Sebastian led the way up the stairways and down a dark paneled hallway to the room they had set up for Devin. Sebastian smiled at Devin’s wide mouth gasp at the room.

“It’s freakin’ huge!” Devin chuckled. He slowly dropped the duffel bag on the four poster bed and spun around to take the whole room in. Sebastian carefully placed the bag he was carrying down and went towards the fireplace and set down the kindling. Devin stopped his spinning gaze of the room and laughed. “Is that a fireplace? I have a fireplace in my bedroom?”

Sebastian arched his eyebrow at him and nodded. “Yup. These old houses usually do.” He shuffled his feet slightly. “Can get chilly during winter. I can get it started for you.” He looked up at Devin who was busy opening and closing closets and the old wardrobe.  

“If you want.” He spun around and laughed again at the dazed expression Devin had as he continued to scan the room. A faint warm glow of care and friendship seemed to suddenly bloom from Sebastian. Devin blinked at the new sensation. He sank down with a confused smile on the soft feather bed and bounced on it slightly. Sebastian opened a door that was next to him. “This is our bathroom. We will be sharing it. If you want to take a shower and get changed before we eat?” Devin hopped up like an excited puppy and trotted over. Sebastian flipped on the light so Devin could peer inside.

Sebastian smiled again as Devin searched every inch of the space. “Tessa bought you some pajamas and I have this robe for you.” Sebastian handed him a worn soft flannel robe. Devin blinked at it and smiled, feeling the soft fabric slip along his weathered fingers. “Thanks! I love it.”

Sebastian nodded. “I’m glad you like it.” He switched off the light and headed towards the fireplace. “I’ll get this started for you.”

 “I’m waiting for the punch line.”  Devin slowly took off his hoodie and folded it. He fell backwards across the bed clutching the blue flannel robe over his chest, and squinted up at the dark canopy above.

Sebastian stepped over and smiled down at him and shrugged. “I don’t get what you mean?”

Devin sighed and looked up at the ceiling and then at the blank and innocent eyes of the guy before him. “So? What’s the deal? These ladies for real or what?”

Sebastian frowned and crossed his arms uncertainly. “They’re real.” He furrowed his brows in confusion. “What do you mean deal?”

Devin sighed and leaned up studying the guy. Lean, muscled, skin tanned and weathered. “So who are you? Their house boy? The gardener?” Devin smirked eyeing the good looking guy. “Or something else?”

A flash of annoyance flashed through the black eyes that were suddenly squinted in anger at him. Devin could see the tightening of muscles across Sebastian’s chest as he took in a calming breath. “They are good women. And I’m nobody’s servant.”

Devin slowly sat up and held out a hand in apology. “Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by that.”  He noticed how Sebastian’s hands had clenched and unclenched angrily by his side. “I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”

“They saved me. All of them from… I work for them. Fix things, help carry in the wood. Sometimes help Miss Collette with the cooking.  So that I can live here,  go to school. Learn to be …” He ducked his head, his black hair creating a shadow across his sad and earnest eyes. “I didn’t have an easy life, before they found me.”

Devin let his breath out slowly. The thought of ‘normal’ floated into his head. Sebastian didn’t say it. But he thought it.

Devin eyed him. “I just don’t usually have this kind of luck.” He slid forward and let his feet dangle. He looked up at the boy next to him. “I can tell you and me probably aren’t usually this fortunate. Were you on the street too? You were a hustler?” Devin chuckled. “I bet even at their worst these dames wouldn’t be like some of the guys I had to deal with…”

He saw the boy step slightly away. “Hustler? Like prostitute?” A flash of revulsion crossed his features. Replaced by an angry scowl. “No. Never. I’m a good Christian! Not a queer whore!” He clenched and unclenched his fists. The rage clear on his face. “I would never allow such a thing to happen.”

Devin scuttled back from the angry tone. “Dude! Calm down! I was just asking! Christ! Take a chill pill!”

Sebastian took in a short shuddering breath. “You? You did that? You allowed that sin? On your body?”

Devin groaned and closed his eyes. “Nice way to meet a new friend.” He thought.

He pressed his lips tightly and eyed the boy. “Yeah. Pocahontas. I did. It was that or die.” He crossed his arms and glared back at the widened shock that was across Sebastian’s face. “I kind of like living.”

Sebastian snarled and strode angrily towards him. “What did you call me? Faggot?”

“Ah! Name calling! Good times! Takes me back!” He stood up and faced Sebastian. “You were being so PC I thought I’d follow suit!” He was nearly chest to chest with him. Sebastian snarled and pushed him back roughly. “I wasn’t told this! I didn’t know!”

Devin rolled his eyes at him.” I guess that shared bathroom isn’t such a good idea now is it? Afraid I won’t be able to keep my queer whore hands off you?”

 Sebastian blinked suddenly in realization. Devin scowled. “Just fuck off then and forget this ever even happened." He flung the robe and it floated over Sebastian's face. "I don’t need anyone. You stay on your side. I’ll stay on mine. Got it?” Devin grabbed his bag and clutched it in front of him. He looked away from the towering form before him.

Sebastian stepped back and frowned down at the robe in his hand. “They wanted us to be friends. To learn together.” He looked down at his feet sadly.

Devin opened his bags and began unloading his books. He let them bounce with his annoyance against the bed. Each book bouncing higher and higher. “I guess they didn’t realize how homophobic and small minded you would be then?” He gave Sebastian a smile. “So? You going to start the fire for me or what? Or isn’t that your job?”

 Sebastian was closed to him now. Whatever faint blush of eagerness, of hope that had extended towards him earlier was gone; and for a moment Devin regretted its loss.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to greet you!” The voice was as sensual and beautiful as the figure that stepped into the room. “I’m Tessa!”

Devin found himself speechless as he looked at her. She was simply beautiful. "and you must be Devin!" A Victoria secret’s model come to life and at his door. He snapped his mouth closed and nodded. She smiled coyly and crossed the room to shake his hand. She pulled her long black hair back and smiled at him. “Welcome!” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Devin felt the hot red race over his face. Tessa smiled and gently rubbed the lip print she had left on his cheek. “Sorry about that, Babe.” Devin wordlessly rubbed the spot.

She looked at Sebastian and the faint frown that was on his face. “Hey? You ok?”

He nodded mutely and bent down to the kindling box. “Just going to start the fire.”

Tessa frowned slightly and pouted out her lip. Her eyes scanning from one to the other carefully studying the scene. “You two getting to know each other?”

Devin sighed and nodded. “Yeah. We’re best of friends now. Right?”

He saw Sebastian’s shoulder’s flinch. “Yes. We are.”

Tessa laughed and patted Devin’s leg. “Remind me not to take either of you boys to Vegas with me. You both suck ass at bluffing.”

She stood and smoothed her jeans. “Letty, wants you both downstairs for din-din.” She clapped her hands. “So chop-chop!” She turned and sashayed from the room pausing at the door, she turned back with a sweet smile. “Oh. And by the way. Voices carry in this house. So Queer Whore and Pocahontas better learn to get along or I’ll have to get Posey involved. Get it? Got it? Good!” She closed the door.

Devin smiled down at his hands. He heard the crackling of the fire and turned to see Sebastian studying him quietly. The boy dropped his eyes down away from him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “That wasn’t very kind of me. To call you such a thing.”

Devin snorted and nodded. “I’m sorry too. I actually like Pocahontas. If I really didn’t like you I’d have called you Cinderella. Now she sucked.” He pressed his lips together as he realized that Sebastian was literally kneeling in the cinders making the fire.

“Hey!” Sebastian laughed catching the implication. He threw in the last of the kindling trying not to smile.

“Come on.” Devin extended his hand. “I’m Devin.” He stood before Sebastian and braced for some angry rejection.

Sebastian slowly wiped his hands on his legs and nervously eyed him. Slowly standing he extended his hand. “Sebastian”

Devin was ready this time for the warmth and the wild surge of emotion. “I think we both need to start over.”

Sebastian blinked and squeezed his hand gently and firmly. “I think that is why we are both here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3.

 

Devin was sitting speechless before the table and the feast that had been prepared for him. The flickering candlelight around the room illuminated the crystal glasses and polished silver like little stars dashed across the constellation of the table.  He watched as Collette floated around the table setting the plates and straightening the drooping flowers and the centerpiece of woven grape vines.  She winked at him and gave his cheek an affectionate pat as she poured a rose colored wine into his goblet. “I do hope you like roasted chicken with savory stuffing.”  Devin nodded mutely. The scent of roasted chicken and fresh baked bread seemed to envelope the entire room, making his mouth water. Sebastian followed carrying a tray of steamed vegetables, a gravy boat and a bowl piled mountain high with mashed potatoes.  Collette sliced the chicken and loaded his dish. He looked up at Tessa’s bright laugh at something Sebastian must have said. He sat down next to her and gave Devin a small smile before accepting the dish Collette had filled for him.  Devin watched as he tucked his napkin into his t-shirt collar with a goofy seriousness that made Tessa laugh again. She fluttered her hands over it and patted his chest. Devin unfolded his own napkin and carefully tried to follow suit. “This looks amazing!” Devin looked down at the plate before him. This was what Nirvana must smell and look like. Devin looked out at the smiling faces surrounding the table. Their heads bowed down in soft conversation. Posey raised her glass in his direction and gave him a smile. Devin smiled back and lifted his glass in salute.

 

Devin helped Sebastian clear the table while Tessa sipped the last of her wine. Sebastian smiled at her. Tessa picked at the last crumbs of the deep dish apple pie. Devin gathered the dish and some random spoons. “I’ll help you, Sebastian.” The older boy paused and gave him a slight smile. “Thank you. But you’re off the hook tonight. This was your meal.”

“Do we eat like this every night?” Devin stretched back feeling the comforting strain of his stomach. He rubbed his hands over the food baby he had conceived. Tessa moved from her seat and slipped next to him grabbing the wine gave him a saucy smirk. She poured more wine for him. “We best drink this up. I hate waste.” She chuckled. “And we each help around here. Letty insists. We have some ladies from the town. Some groundkeepers too. But we do a fair majority of the work ourselves. Sebastian is turning out to be a great chef.” Devin looked up at the boy as he piled the dishes up and was blushing suddenly from her praise. Tessa looked back at Sebastian and toasted him with her wine. “Sebastian your bread was delicious!”  She placed her feet up onto the chair and smiled over the rim of her goblet at Devin. Devin followed her gaze and saw Sebastian stretching over the table to gather up the remaining platters.  Devin let the wine wash over his suddenly parched throat.

“Wow? You baked that bread? I’m impressed.”  He was able to say finally.  Devin noticed that Tessa’s eyes were fixed firmly on him, he ducked his head and studied the etching on the glassware. Sebastian only smiled shyly and shrugged. “Collette taught me.”

 Tessa flashed him her wide grin and turned to watch as Sebastian left with an appreciative groan. “That boy is full of hidden talents.” Devin smirked into his goblet and had to agree. Sebastian’s bread making was probably not what she was thinking.  He knew he wasn’t.

“I think you appreciate Sebastian too? Don’t you?”Tessa turned her eyes back to him.  Devin shook his head slowly. “I appreciate that he’s good looking. If that’s what you mean.” He let the act of drinking buy him some time as she smiled again at him. Her eyes boring holes into him. “I know he’s definitely not going to be my new BFF. Or even a friend. I’m ok with that. I don’t usually make connections…” Her eyes seemed to widen slowly as she studied him, and he felt exposed and raw suddenly as if she had found a crumbling piece to his wall and was examining a way to split it open. She only took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly. Her face unreadable but her tone calm and concerned.

“I meant what I said earlier. We really do need you two to get on with other.”

 Devin frowned slightly. “I told you we would.” Tessa arched an eyebrow at him.

Devin sighed and nodded. “I’ll be good. I just think he’s the one that needs your talk more than me.” He pushed the glass slightly back and forth. “He’s the one who seems so close minded and judgmental and well…judgmental.”

Tessa sighed and nodded. “He’s had a different upbringing. He’s pretty new to a lot of things.”

 Devin’s curiosity was piqued. He leaned forward. “So? What’s his story?”

Tessa blinked at him and leaned forward conspiratorially. She smiled at him as he pulled his chair in closer with an expectant smile. With a soft breathy whisper next to his ear she said. “Now. That wouldn’t be fair me spoiling the story, now would it?” He felt her lashes flutter softly against his cheek. She leaned back with a sultry laugh. “You’re going to have to turn those pages yourself.”

Devin snorted and sat back looking at her. “I can see the family resemblance now! You and Posey are definitely sisters!” Tessa squealed and grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. “Oh! But you are a cutie-patootey!” Devin blushed and ducked his head with a laugh. Tessa drained the remaining wine from her goblet and stood. “I think you should thank Letty. She likes that kind of stuff.” She gestured towards the kitchen. She bent back down and ruffled his black hair gently. “I’m glad you are here. I think you’ll definitely add some new zest to these evenings!” With a quick kiss on his head she stood and left him. “ I’ll come and tuck you in before you go to sleep.”His cheeks still flushed from her touch.

 He made his way into the kitchen where Letty and Sebastian were cleaning up. Collette turned and gave him a warm smile; she blew at a stray wisp of red hair from her face. “Did you like dinner?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had anything so delicious…in my life!” He said earnestly. A shy smile crept over her face as she washed the dishes. “Oh. Posh. It was just a simple country dinner. No big deal.”

“I’d like to help? If I may?” Devin said shuffling his feet slightly. Collette looked at him with a happy smile and then over at Sebastian. “Oh. I’ve got this. But you boys could maybe check on things outside? Secure the gates? Check on the house?”

“We need more wood? I could help carry that in?” Devin asked his eyes fixed on Sebastian’s tightened shoulders. “Or not…”

“Oh. What a nice gesture!” Collette smiled over at him. Sebastian paused his washing and nodded slightly.  

 

Out in the cold autumn air Devin suddenly felt the effects of the wine. He pulled his hoodie closer as they walked down the long  cobblestone driveway to the gates. Devin shivered. “Damn. It’s cold here!”

Sebastian nodded and tugged at the gate giving a soft grunt when it remained closed. “It is. Hence the fireplaces.”

Devin chuckled. “Hence?” He watched Sebastian for a reaction. When he got none he simply fell in step beside him. “You know we said we’d start over. Remember?” Sebastian looked quickly at him and then away. “I remember. It was only two hours ago.”

Devin found he had to skip hop to catch up with the older boys longer strides. “So I thought we could maybe get to know each other better. Talk and stuff?”

Sebastian paused and opened another gate that was between two large yew hedges. He looked back at the shivering form of Devin. “So? Talk? What do you want to know?”

“well?” Devin paused. “How old are you?  Where are you from? Why did the sisters bring you here?”

“I need to check on the animals and then we’ll get the wood.” Devin nodded and shrugged. “What? Animals? What animals?”

They rounded through the gardens to a wide space of lawn. Sure enough a low mooing could be heard. A large brown cow trotted to the fence line and stretched her neck out to Sebastian who gently chuckled and stroked her neck.  Devin’s eyes widened. “They have cows?”

Sebastian looked at him with an arched brow. “Obviously.” He stroked the cow and grabbed her harness and lead her out through the gate towards the barn that was before them. Devin eyed the brown animal. “She’s huge!”

Sebastian snorted. “She’s a cow! What did you expect?”

Devin shrugged. “Never saw one before. Only in books and magazines, I guess. Never paid much attention to them.”

Sebastian slid the red barn door open wide. From within the sounds of bleating and clucking could be heard. Devin looked over at the scattering of chickens and sheep that all seemed to pause to study the new member of the family.

“Chickens and sheep? Too?”

Sebastian led the cow into her stall and closed the door behind them. He began loading fresh hay into her trough. “Wow. You are observant.”

Devin squatted down and began making kissing noises trying to entice a sheep to him.

“They’re not cats you know.” Devin stood and eyed him. “I know! Just wanted to feel one. I never…” He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Sebastian finished with the cow, rubbed her nose gently and fastened the doors. “Come on. If you feed them they’ll start trusting you.” He pulled at Devin’s arm and led him to the sheep. “ Here.” He poured some grain into a cup and handed it to Devin.

“They eat this?” He looked down at the cup Sebastian shoved at him. Sebastian shook his head. “No mostly grass and hay. They graze all day. There are some guys I help who rotate them from different pastures. This is a treat…Mostly.”

Devin nodded slowly and looked up as the sheep began slowly inching towards him. He nervously held out the cup. He looked back at Sebastian with a worried start. “They…uh. Don’t bite do they?”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. “No. Here. Squat down.” He gently edged Devin closer. “Pour it into your hand. And make a cup.” His strong fingers curled over Devin’s hand and shaped them out. “Yeah. Like that.”  Devin looked over at the serious features of the boy. Sebastian’s dark eyes caught his and he smiled softly. “ Don’t be afraid. They can smell fear.”

Devin smirked at him as one of the sheep made its way towards him and began nuzzling the food from his hand.  Devin held his breath and watched. “They’re so fluffy!” He blushed as Sebastian snorted slightly and stood. “Come on.  We pen them up. Give them some hay and water and then get the wood.”

 

They made their way back each carrying a case of chopped wood. Devin tried to keep up without groaning.  He had stray wisps of stray that seemed to have popped up everywhere on his body. The smell of the barn also seemed to cling unflatteringly on him.  He sniffed and raised a foot to search it. “I think I stepped in something.” Sebastian shrugged. “ Shit happens.” He moved effortlessly ahead of Devin carrying twice the amount of wood. Devin kept juggling the weight trying to find a more secure position. “You do this every night?” Sebastian turned and looked back at him. “And every morning. Come on keep up.”

Devin threw the back of Sebastian a dark look. “Easy for you to say muscle man.” Sebastian didn’t respond but Devin was sure the telltale twitch in his shoulder meant he was smirking. His arms were numb with the effort by the time they reached the back door into the kitchen. Collette opened the door with a smile. “Everything all safe and snug?” Sebastian nodded and gave her a genuinely affectionate smile. “It is Ma’am.” Collette giggled and rubbed the thick black hair from his face. “Such a good boy!” He deposited his wood next to the backdoor. Devin gave out a grateful smile and bent to allow gravity to drag the wood he carried down but Collette stopped him. “Oh. Would you be a dear and take that to Posey’s room? It’s the third floor, down the left hallway. Last room on the right.”  Devin couldn’t help the groan that inched from his throat which made the corners of Sebastian’s lips twitch. “Uh. Sure thing. Third floor?”

Collette nodded and returned to wiping down the long stone counters. “That’s a good boy!” She smiled at him.

Sebastian poured himself a cup of tea from the kettle and sat down with a smile at Devin. “Thanks for the help.”

Devin pushed past his outstretched legs. “Don’t mention it.”

 

Gasping for breath Devin kicked at the closed door, which he hoped was Posey’s room. “It’s open!” He heard Posey call out in a sweetly falsetto voice. He felt the sweat trickling down his back and his arms were merely frozen in a rictus by this time. “I can’t open the freakin’ door!” He growled low. Suddenly the door swung open and Posy was standing before him with a slight crooked grin. He nearly toppled as he stepped forward. She gestured dismissively and redeposit herself in her chair before the well-established and roaring fire. “Over there will be fine.” Devin groaned and dropped the wood in a loud clatter. He bent over and tried to catch his breath. “Three flights? Don’t you guys have enough money for an elevator in this museum? Or even a dumb waiter?”

Posey blinked innocently at him. “Oh? You mean one of those things?” She gestured to the doors of the dumbwaiter. “But then I’d be deprived of your sparkling personality.”

She chuckled softly and patted the chair next to her. “Sit. Talk.” She leaned closer and studied him. “What do you think so far?”

Devin blew out a soft breath. “It’s beautiful. It’s unbelievable.”

Posey smiled. “And you are waiting for the shoe to drop? Am I right?” Devin looked over at her and her steely colored eyes that were focused on him. “Yes.” He whispered. “Why do I get the feeling that things aren’t what they seem?”

Posey blinked innocently at him. “Why my dear, whatever can you mean?”

Devin slumped down into the chair and studied the flickering fire. “First. How is it possible that Tessa is your sister? I mean what were you fifty when she was born? And what’s with the brooding Indian? Why is he here? And this house? Are you all just some eccentric millionaires that got bored and decided to take in strays?”

“A stray? That’s how you see yourself?” She pulled her black laced shawl over her arms and leaned forward, her eyes following his towards the flames. “I see you as a treasure. Something that was hidden for  a long time. Something precious and rare and in need of protection.”

Devin flinched and looked at her with a wide-eyed amusement. ‘A treasure? Me?”

She turned and regarded him. “Yes. You. A treasure.” She smiled at him with an honest caring that made him suddenly feel young and hopeful again. “It’s time you began seeing your worth. But first!” She stood abruptly and gathered a box from the side of her chair. “Presents!” She dropped the heavy item into his lap which made him grunt. She chuckled and sat back down to watch him open it.

“Think of this as a welcome home package or better yet a birthday present!”

He unfastened the lid slowly. “My birthday is the beginning of March.”

“Oh. Just take the analogy and shut it!” She grumbled through a laugh. “Something from each of us.”

Devin pulled out a thick knitted indigo sweater. He rubbed his hands over it slowly in wonder. “It’s so soft! And I love the color.” He lifted it and opened it to look at it closely. “I like it! A lot.” He felt a small bubble of emotion catch in his throat as he held the sweater. A memory of a far away day. A lingering hug.  Posey watched him and smiled. “Collette made that for you. Try it on!” Devin placed the box down and pulled off his worn hoodie and pulled the sweater up and over his body, he realized that there was a hood attached and he smiled as he lowered it over his black hair. “See she even put a hood in it for you! Isn’t she clever!”

Devin laughed and nodded. “And it fits perfectly!” He furrowed his brow. “How in the world would she know my size?”

Posey shrugged. “She’s got a good bead on measuring things up. Lucky guess?” She leaned forward and pointed. “There’s more!” Devin smiled and dove back into the box. “No fucking way!” He pulled out the new iphone and held it up. “This is for me?”

Posey nodded. “Tessa swore that you’d need that. She downloaded e-tunes and music and what have you. She said you’d like it.”

Devin scrambled to open the box and pulled out the device. “So fucking cool.” He began studying the item and turned it on.

Posey gestured in annoyance at him. “Wait! Wait! There’s more. Put that contraption away for a moment.” Devin nodded and reluctantly put down the phone gingerly by his feet. “There’s one last thing for you.”

He pushed aside the tissue and pulled out a large black leather bound book.  Devin ran his fingers over the etched letters on its cover. “I can’t read it. What does it say?” He asked looking up at her.

She leaned back slightly. “Sophia. Wisdom. It’s a collection of tales from around the world.”

He chuckled and opened the book flipping slowly through the pages. “I love books.” He whispered softly. Posey eyed him quietly and nodded. “I know you do.”

“What are the stories about?” He asked looking up from the pages.

She smiled gently. “About treasures. And how to find them and save them.”

 

Devin cradled his treasures and made his way back through the darkened hallways to what he hoped was his room. The house seemed to be playing tricks on him. Every room he opened was another new space he had never seen before. Finally, he recognized a portrait of a woman with three kittens in her lap that he had seen before and turned right. His room was ahead. He heard a soft strumming of music from the room next to his and realized it must be Sebastian’s. He paused outside the door and contemplated knocking but stopped hand mid-air. He pulled his book against his chest and moved past to his room.

The fire had been stoked and restocked with kindling. He found the sheets had been drawn down and by his bed on the nightstand was a steaming mug of cocoa. Collette’s little heart drawing on a card propped next to it. "Sweet Dreams!" She had written. He carefully pulled his sweater off and folded it and placed it carefully into a drawer in his bureau. The door connecting the bathroom into Sebastian’s room was closed. Devin washed his face and looked at his reflection. Taking a deep breath he stepped towards the door. “Good night, Sebastian.” He called out. He heard the soft strumming of the guitar stop. He heard Sebastian’s feet moving towards the door and for a moment he thought Sebastian would open it. Instead he heard the lock slip into place from the other side. “Night.” Came Sebastian’s clipped words. Blowing out a shaky breath Devin flipped off the lights. “So much for a new start.” He whispered.

He stripped down and lay out over the clean and soft sheets. Sipping at the drink he scurried back into the soft feather bed and stretched out. The fire light dancing over the room, soothing and hypnotizing. He put in his ear buds and turned on the playlist Tessa had down loaded for him. “I’m dreaming.” He whispered to himself softly. “I just hope I never have to wake up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Devin was having the best dream. 

The table next to his bed was piled high with apple pie and mugs of creamy hot cocoa. Devin was wrapped up in his cozy sweater and reading his book. Through the flickering light of the fire he saw the shadow approach. Strong and confident and with a sexy smile, Sebastian stepped into his view. Devin saw his face spread into a genuine smile and he found himself grinning back stupidly.

Suddenly he was in Sebastian’s arms and was surrounded by a soft fluffy cloud of pillows.  Sebastian leaned down over him, his lips pursed softly, his eyes scanning over and hungry. “I need you.  I want you.” His husky voice soft and urgent leaned in, his breath warm and spicy against Devin’s face.

 “Yea?” Devin whispered back. “I’d like that.”

“I need you to wake up with me.” Sebastian’s warm hands gripped him and lifted his up.

“Wake up!”

 Devin blinked and smiled again. “I heard you.” He chuckled back blinking his eyes open.

He smiled and stretched realizing suddenly that he was naked and Sebastian was glaring down at him.

“I said 'Wake up'! I need you to get up!” Standing over him was a chiseled, damp Adonis with long slicked back hair and a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Dude! What are you doing in here!” Devin grabbed at his covers and pulled them over his unfortunately prominent morning wood.

Sebastian shook his head angrily making the drops of water from his wet hair drip down his face.

“I’ve been trying to wake you for the past fifteen minutes!” Sebastian backed away stumbling and holding onto his towel tightly. “I was calling you from the bathroom…” He gestured behind him at the wide opened door.  He dropped his head away from looking at Devin.

Devin squinted and rubbed his eyes furiously trying to sort the dream from reality. He looked over at the steel gray light that was filtering through the window. “What the hell time is it anyway!”

Sebastian scowled and stormed out. “Time for you to get up and get to work!” He slammed the bathroom door. “And start sleeping with clothes on!”

Devin looked down at himself and shrugged. “I got nothing to be ashamed of!” He yelled back.

 

* * *

 

Collette was the only sister up when he stumbled downstairs and towards the delicious smells that were flowing from the kitchen. He opened the door to see Sebastian finishing his plate, his eyes still burning with annoyance flickered up and then away quickly. Devin’s eyes bulged at the plates of steaming food.

 “Are those waffles?” Devin stepped over to Collette as she plated the fluffy crisp ovals onto a plate for him.   He grabbed  a handful of bacon and began chewing. “Holy Jesus and his mother Mary!” Devin smiled. “Those look so good!”

Collette smiled and handed him the plate. “The syrup is on the table. Be sure to drink your juice!”

Devin carried the plate reverently to the table. He sat and dug in. He had never tasted anything as crisp and delicious. He licked the fork slowly and then poured on even more maple syrup. When he looked up he saw Sebastian staring at him. He started and widened his eyes. “What now? What did I do now?”

Sebastian frowned and drained his glass of juice. “Just wipe the syrup off your face and let’s go!” He stood and pulled on his jean jacket. Collette cleared his dish. “Sebastian dear would you mind if you started without Devin? I’d like to have a little chat with him first. If I may?” Sebastian’s eyes shifted from Devin and he nodded softly.

“Uh. Dude. You got a little…” Devin pointed towards Sebastian’s pants. “Is that syrup? Might have dropped it when you were busy glaring at me.” Sebastian flinched and looked down at himself and swiped at his crotch. Then threw back a look of pure annoyance at the smirking teen across from him.

The door shook as he slammed it behind him, making Collette startle. “Oh, my what’s wrong with him?”

Devin swallowed the last of his waffle and frowned. “Me.” He pushed himself up and gathered the dish. “I’d wash it but I don’t want him getting any more annoyed with me.”

Collette nodded and took the dish from him. “No problems. I do actually enjoy doing these things. It helps me feel connected. Grounded.” She placed the dish into the sink and turned back to look at Devin. She smoothed the sweater he was wearing. “I see it fits you well.” He looked down at it and gave her a shy smile. “I really love it.”

Her eyes fixed on him. “I’d like you to try and have a bit of patience with Sebastian. I know that the two of you didn’t hit it off.”

Devin smirked. “Tessa?”

“No actually it was Sebastian. He talked to me last night. After you went to bed.” She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. “He told me what happened. What he said. What he called you.” She studied his face quietly.  She took in a short breath and sighed. “Sebastian isn’t a bad guy.  He has lived a very strict and lonely life. He needs some TLC, just like you do. But you are made of sterner stuff. That’s why Posey gathered you. You and she are very straight forward, world weary and very strong.” Her smile wavered softly and she blinked her eyes quickly. “But I know you know that. You are a survivor.” She reached a hand and clasped his. “But you are also a deep feeling person. Don’t let that part of you remain hidden. To feel is be alive.”  Suddenly Devin could feel that rush of sadness that had lingered behind like a cloud in his mind. He saw Lee smiling up at him. His eyes full of hope. Devin stiffened and felt his stomach clench painfully. “I feel.” He grunted. “Too much.”

Collette shook her head and began slowly washing the dishes. “No. You dwell on the pain. There’s so much more to it than those negative things. Today you and I will start your lessons. After lunch.”

“I don’t need to learn how to feel things!” He barked angrily. Collette turned and faced him, her hands on her hips, her eyes hurt but deliberate and fixed. She was angry.

Devin suddenly felt small and frightened before her. It wasn’t the cold sharp steel feeling of anger that seeped from Posey.  Rather it was like a sharp slap on his cheek. This was a feeling of failing. Of disappointing someone who loved him. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to have her hug him and tell him it would all be all right.

“We will begin your lessons today young man! And no more lip from you!”

Devin bowed his head and mumbled. “Sorry, Ma’am.” 

She gave him a playful tap on his cheek and lifted his face up, and then chuckled and stroked it tenderly. “I’m not mad!” She pulled him into a hug. “Now! You have a beautiful new day dawning. Go and greet it! But first!”

She grabbed a damp dish towel and carefully wiped his face. “I want you to greet it with a smile. Ok?” She looked so earnestly and eagerly at him that the smile came unbidden.

He smiled at her and she laughed which made the memory of her frown and anger disappear in an instant. “Much better! Now shoo! Poor Elsa needs milking and the chickens need their feed!”

 

* * *

 

Hours later Devin had stripped the sweater off and was drenched under the noon day sun. He paused from lifting the bales of hay to look over at Sebastian.  The guy was nonstop.  Devin had tried unsuccessfully for the past hours to get him to talk. First he was sweet and mellow. Then when that wasn’t working he became shrill and whiney.  That only got him a face full of manure.  He had continued to work alongside the brooding man without a word. He could stay quiet. He could brood and be moody. He just didn’t like it very much. At least when he wasn’t the one calling the shots. Gathering his courage he tried again.  “So. We never got a chance to talk last night.”

Sebastian had peeled off his flannel shirt leaving only a wife beater. “It’s hot today.” He mumbled.

Devin rolled his eyes at him. “Not that kind of talking. I mean where are you from? I haven’t met many Native Americans.”

Sebastian lifted the bale effortlessly from the back of the pickup and marched it into the barn. Devin huffed and tried to lift the next bale but gave up and slid down next to it with a groan. He kicked at the dirt embedded in the ruts of the pickup.  Sebastian came back out and took off his gloves and slapped them against his leg looking up at the sun. “I’m from New Mexico. Ok?”

“Are you Mexican?” Devin furrowed his brow trying to remember where New Mexico was on the map.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at him and  pulled out the last bale with one hand and slammed the door to the truck’s bed shut with his knee. “No. I’m Navajo. From New Mexico.” The ‘idiot’ remained unspoken but was clear. Devin scrambled up quickly and climbed down from the back of the pickup and stood in front of him; his hands twitching to smack the smug look off the Navajo’s face. Sebastian held the bale between them and looked at him with a smirk.

“Well. Now I know.” He said instead through a strained smile. Sebastian cocked his head at the smile; he was evidently expecting a different reply. He blinked at Devin in confusion.  He turned and marched into the barn and deposited the bale. Devin launched forward and began rambling trying to fill the last three hours of silent grunting with some conversation.  “I’m from Connecticut. I guess. That’s where I ended up anyway. Before I went to New York.”

Sebastian pulled on his shirt. “I knew that already.”

Devin grabbed his sweater and draped it over his arm. “So? You had a big family there?”

Sebastian shuffled his feet slowly and gave Devin an exasperated look. “I was raised by my Grandmother on the Rez. Went to school. Was a normal kid until…” He shook his head slightly and looked away. “She died.”

 Devin swallowed suddenly as the sorrow that bloomed around Sebastian seemed to catch him in his gut. He looked down at his feet and whispered. “Sorry.” He blinked up at the sun and shrugged. “What do you want to know about me? I was in foster care from the time I was five. I was moved around a lot.”

Sebastian grunted and  climbed into the truck. “Come on we need to put this back into the garage.”

Devin nodded and bit his tongue. “Whatever.”

A few of the local groundskeepers stopped to say hello to Sebastian. They greeted him with a familiar smile. Sebastian gestured towards Devin. “This is Devin. He is a cousin of the ladies.” The locals suddenly took a more keen interest in him. They shook his hand and praised the ladies of High house. Devin was use to this game. He smiled and nodded and became a silent member of their camaraderie.

As they moved slowly side by side back towards the house Devin eyed Sebastian. “You know I’m not really their cousin.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Yeah. I know. I’m not Collette’s adopted son either.”

Devin chuckled. “That’s what they told everyone?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I guess so. That’s what everyone thinks.”

Tessa came around the corner carrying bags of groceries. “Well look at this! Perfect timing! My heroes!” She  handed Devin the bags. She gave Sebastian a quick wink. “There’s more in the car!” She skipped through the doorway and laughed. “Letty! I did my job! I went grocery shopping.”

Collette appeared in the doorway and shook her head. “You still need to put them away! Tessa! Poor Devin and Sebastian have been up since before dawn. Don’t make them carry in all these bags!”  She spun around to see Tessa’s slight form skipping up the stairs. “Oh. They don’t mind! Do you boys?” Devin and Sebastian shared an embarrassed smile and shook their heads. “See! Such gentlemen!” She blew them a kiss. “I have to get ready! I met the cutest college guy at the farmer’s market! He wants to take me to lunch.”

Devin noticed the deflated look that suddenly flared in Sebastian’s eyes as he watched her go. He bumped into his arm. “Come on. At least these are lighter than the hay bales.”

Sebastian grunted and marched into the kitchen.

After the ten bags of groceries were finally unloaded and put away Devin slunk into a chair and dropped his head against the cool and bleach scented wood table.

“You hungry?”

Devin cracked an eye opened to look up at Sebastian who was leaning on the sink, an emptied glass in his hand. He looked out the window. “I could eat.”

“Sure. I guess.” Devin said quietly. Sebastian took in a deep breath. “I’ll make us some chicken salad sandwiches. You like that?”

Devin nodded quietly afraid to ruin the weird sudden niceness attack that Sebastian was having. Sebastian placed the glass down and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out item after item onto the counter. He looked over at Devin who was watching him silently. “Well? You want to eat or what? Come and help.”

Devin smirked and stood up. “Thought it was too good to be true.” Sebastian paused from slicing the chicken from the bone to eye him. “You can chop the apples or the cucumber.”

Devin picked up the green apple and frowned. “Apple? Really?”

Sebastian smirked. “Trust me.” He dropped the chicken into a bowl and scooped in mayonnaise. He added pepper and salt. Devin was eyeing the cucumber. “This needs peeling?” He waved it towards Sebastian. “Just do the apple then.” Sebastian shook his head.  He grabbed the cucumber and peeler and quickly cleaned it and chopped it. He added that into the mix. Devin carefully sliced the apple into thin strips. “Uhm? Like this?”

Sebastian looked at the apples and smiled. “Yeah, if we were making pie. But here.” He reached over and guided Devin’s hand. “Like this…dicing. Little pieces.”

Devin concentrated on the motion. Sebastian’s hand was huge over his firm and strong.  He smiled when he got the hang of it. “You can make pies?” He asked quietly. Sebastian paused in mixing to grab the loaf of bread Collette had made.  Sebastian looked at him and shrugged. “Yeah. I guess. They’re not too hard to do.”

Devin nodded. “Cool.” He dumped the apples into the bowl and watched as Sebastian mixed it together and then loaded the sandwiches up to full capacity.

“I’ll get us some milk.” Devin grabbed the pitcher of milk and two glasses and set them on the table. He also grabbed two plates and arranged them. He paused looking down at them. He chuckled softly.

“What is it?” Sebastian asked dropping the sandwiches down and sitting.

Devin looked at him and smiled. “I don’t think I ever set a table before.”

“Never?”

“No. Never. We would eat in front of the TV or at a restaurant.” Devin slid down at the table thinking. “I don’t really remember this…” he gestured at the table and the food and up to Sebastian. “Ever.”

“Well. Here’s to new experiences.” Sebastian raised his glass with a mocking smirk and then hungrily began eating his food. “Good?” He asked through a mouthful.

Devin hurried to take a bite and was surprised that despite his misgivings it actually was delicious. He nodded as he chewed. “Good.”

They sat in silence and ate.

“Sebastian.”

“Yes, Devin?”

“Could you teach me how to make a pie?”

Sebastian grunted slightly and swallowed. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Devin followed Collette down through the gardens. She paused and lifted her arms and took in a deep breath. “I love fall! The sweetness of the air. The scent of smoke and falling leaves.” She turned her head and sniffed. “Wild grapes and fallen apples. Hmmm.”

Devin chuckled and nodded. He had never smelt fall like this before, in fact he hadn’t really liked Fall that much. It only meant cold that would eventually become colder and finally become the clusterfuck of Winter.

“What are we going to be doing?” He asked causing her to snap out of her fall air induced trance.

“Oh. We are going to practice some things. This way. This way.”

She led him through the gardens, past the raised beds of perennials and the knotted herb gardens to a small covered gazebo seated before a small reflecting pool.

“My private oasis.” She smiled at him as she sat down on the smooth wooden seat. She gently patted the space next to her. He sat slowly looking out at the scene and breathed. “Everywhere I go it seems this place changes or I find something new to see!” he said in disbelief.

“Oh. That’s just life. How often do we stop long enough to feel the grass under our feet. We forget that it’s even there. Such a wondrous creation and we simply trod past without a thought. It is nourished by the sun to nourish life itself.” She slid her sandals off and let her feet slip onto the ground and the grass that was there. “So remarkable when you think on it.”

“Probably not as remarkable to the poor bastards that have to mow it!” Devin chuckled. Collette laughed and swatted at him. “I get why Posey likes you! So naughty!”

“I’m sorry Letty!” He looked at her to make sure he hadn’t offended. “I sometimes forget I’m not always in my head. The words slip out.” He unlaced his battered sneakers and pulled off his socks, giving her a smile he stretched his feet down alongside hers. “You were being all Zen and wise and I was being an ass.”

Colette smiled and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. “No. You are wise. There are always two sides to every story.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. “So tell me your story.”

He frowned and snorted slightly. “I thought Posey had filled you in.” He was suddenly nervous, shamed that this calm and loving person could even know the slightest piece of his dirty and broken life.

She leaned forward and rested her arms on her legs and looked out into the reflecting pool. “Like I said,” she breathed slowly. “ There’s always two sides…” She looked back at him. “That will be your lesson today. To acknowledge your story. And maybe learn something from it.”

Devin squirmed under her steady gaze. “I ran away from my last foster family when I was thirteen. I lived on the streets. I…” He focused on his feet. “Met some people who said they’d help me. Teach me how to survive.”

Collette’s warm hand covered his. He kept his eyes away as he felt the story tumble from him. “I did stuff…for food. Place to sleep. Money.”

“You survived.” She whispered. He hand laced over him and pulled him gently to her. He let his head fall against her soft shoulder and a sudden wave of emotion soared through him. He gasped as if under water.

He felt a dark knot twist in his chest and begin to rise to the surface carrying him along.

“I killed someone.” The words were a whisper but his throat felt as raw as if he had screamed it out. “I killed a man.  I only touched him! I was so angry! So scared! And then he…” He looked at his hands in despair.

He blinked through the tears that had suddenly erupted. “I didn’t mean to! I just! I wanted to punish him! For what he did to Lee! To all the others! I saw it! I saw that –somehow! I saw how he had killed them and he didn’t feel anything! He didn’t feel!”

Collette soothed him and rocked him softly. She brushed the hair from his face and cupped his cheeks tenderly. “You survived Devin. So you can be what you are meant to be.” She pulled him back to her chest and began humming softly as she rocked him gently and the tears flowed.

 

* * *

 

Hand in hand they walked barefoot towards the barn. Devin wiped his face carefully and nervously looked around for Sebastian. “I don’t want Sebas…anyone to know. What I said.”  Collette stopped and looked him over. “I wouldn’t say anything. But you do know that my sisters know already.”

Devin wiped his nose and shook his head. “How? How did you know? Or Posey know anything about me? What happened and where I would be?”

Collette sighed. “We are not so different from you. We have skills. Talents if you will. It all came to us one day.”

Devin blinked at her. “Like you guys are psychics or something?” Collette smiled and patted his arm. “Something like that. We’ll let you know our story. But first.” She led him into the quiet barn. “You need to write your own.”

A sleek white cat came curling around Collette’s feet and began mewing pitifully. Collette scooped the cat up and stroked her gently. “Oh. Poor Wednesday. So upset.”

Devin reached out and stroked the velvet fur. “Why is she upset?”

Collette let the cat down and it scampered off behind the stacked bales of hay. Collette gestured and followed. The cat Wednesday jumped into an emptied bin and immediately the piteous mewing of kittens erupted. The white cat looked up with her wide green eyes at them and then curled carefully around her brood.  Devin smiled wide looking at the tiny forms wiggling and maneuvering to get at her teats. He slowly reached out his fingers and then stopped, unsure. “Can I pet them? Or will she eat them? Or something?” He blinked up nervously  at her.

Collette chuckled and squatted next to him. She reached in and softly stroked Wednesday’s head. “I’m sure she’ll be fine with you. You are ‘family’ after all.” Devin smiled bashfully and reached in and gently stroked the cat. He leaned in to look at the kittens. One seemed listless, its legs splayed slightly, its small mouth opening and closing slightly soundlessly. Devin looked over at Collette. “That one doesn’t look ok.” She shrugged slightly. “I guess that is why Wednesday is so upset. He must not be doing well.”

Her calm and even tone startled Devin. “Shouldn’t we do something for it? I mean take it to a vet? Or something?”

Collette shrugged again. Her hand rubbing softly slow circles over the cat’s purring form. “Sometimes they are born deformed. The mother knows.” She sighed deeply. “Sometimes the mother can’t fix the problem…Instead she must tend to those she knows will survive. Nature keeps the balance.”

Devin found his fingers stretching out towards the small grey kitten. It turned his head slowly as if scenting him. Devin could see the deformed lump of his spine now and it made his heart clench. “ His back! It’s deformed.” His hand reached out and covered the small figure. Its mouth opened and a small pitiful ‘mew’ escaped. Wednesday perked up and responded with a low chirp, her wide green eyes flashing from the kitten up to the boy. Her eyes worried and concerned and for a moment it seemed as if she was asking him something. He gently stroked the broken form of the kitten. “It’s not fair. He’s so helpless.” A faint whirring of heat raced through his hands. The kitten curled softly against the warmth, its small tongue reaching out and tasting the strange scent of the boy.

“He wants to live.” Devin murmured sadly. He felt his eyes begin to pool again. “He wants to survive.” The flare of heat from his hands surprised him, but he found he couldn’t pull away. A need to connect flared from within. Devin willed himself to focus on the kitten. It suddenly made sense. The pieces were there, but moved and misplaced. Like his wall he could pull them together back piece by piece. He felt a soft calm flowing through him and a small glint of awareness blossomed into his mind. ‘Hungry’. He cradled the small form and lifted it to a spot nearest Wednesday. The mother sniffed at the kitten and began cleaning it softly. It nuzzled in and began nursing hungrily. Devin sat back and laughed. He looked disbelievingly at the kitten. Its body straighten and its legs moving.

He looked at his hands, the warm glow fading from them, then over at Collette who was smiling with tear filled eyes at him. “I did this? I what? I healed him?” He looked back at his hands in wonder.

“You see? There are always two sides to everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

The days moved ahead into a comfortable routine. Devin had alternated his chores working alongside Sebastian with his daily work on honing his ‘gift’ as Collette called it.

She would take him down to the fields or the farm and he’d focus on ‘sensing’ both the workers and the wandering animals.  The animals were easy. Their emotions were basic. Hungry, content: While eating. Nervous or agitated when  something spooked them like loud trucks or planes flying by.

The workers were different. Each had a signature feel. Mr.Gowan who had run the land in the sister’s absence was full of a shaky rage and annoyance usually directed at his two lumbering sons.  He also would flare brightly with a warm happiness every time he saw Collette. He would drag his cap from his grizzled head and give her a stammering smile and nod.

“I think he likes you.” Devin whispered to her. Collette smiled and gave Mr. Gowan a gentle wave.

“He’s a good man.” She gathered the basket of eggs they had gathered earlier and gave Devin a shrug. “Why do you think he does?”

Devin pursed his lip and looked at her. Her eyes twinkling at him in expectation.

“He thinks you’re pretty?” He answered unsure.

She arched a brow at him. “And you don’t?” She chuckled as he blushed nervously.

“I do!” He frowned at her. “But. I guess I don’t look at you that way and so…” He plucked a small burr from his jeans.

Collette smiled and looked back to the man and his sons as they loaded the truck with grain bags. “Feel him. Reach deeper. Maybe you can tell me why.”

Devin took in a deep breath and cleared his mind. Collette had been helping him discern the emotions. He could almost hear her walking him through the steps. First guard yourself. Don’t allow your emotions to cloud your reading of another. Breathe. Find your focus, see it like a small window that only you can open. Once it is clear, gently, lift it up and peer inside.

“Remember.” She whispered. “They are his emotions. Not yours. Be sure to keep yourself focused.”

Devin nodded and squatted down to direct his attention at the man. Suddenly he could sense a weaving of feelings. Contentment: He liked the day. The sun was just right. A bit of a breeze. The boys were behaving. Maybe they’d head into town tonight for pizza. He liked pizza. Devin dug deeper and saw a flash of Collette smiling. He grinned to himself. “There she is!” The image of Collette embarcing Mr. Gowan. Her smile gentle and patient. Mr. Gowan, smiled suddenly and paused in his work to look up at the sky. He was feeling it now. He rubbed his lips tenderly as if remembering something. The image of Collette morphed and changed to another woman. She smiled brightly at Mr. Gowan and kissed him on his lips. And then it wavered. The warm hum of remembrance shifted and the woman changed. Her eyes sad and weary. The scene of her propped up in a hospital bed. Mr. Gowan sobbing by her side…”  

“Enough.” Collette’s hand on his shoulder  snapped him back so quickly that his head hurt. Devin dropped his head and took in a shaky breath. The residual sorrow bringing tears to his eyes. Collette silently sat down next to him and looked down at the confused and sad faced Mr. Gowan, who had stopped his work. He had no idea why he had suddenly thought of his wife and that horrible day.

“You ok?” Collette asked softly. Devin nodded and wiped the tear that was trailing down his face. “Yeah. I’m ok.”

“And what did you learn.”

“You remind him of his wife. Someone who was caring and sweet.” Devin flashed her a wavering smile. “Someone that made him feel special.”

Collette nodded. “And you? You seem to still be taking in their feelings. Remember what I said. There is a balance to your gift. You don’t need to own their emotions, just understand them.”

Devin frowned and pulled at the drying grass at his feet. “It’s hard not to.” He looked up at her. “I can’t seem to just ‘peek’ you know.” He sighed and looked up at the softly rolling clouds. “It’s like reading a book. You just kind of fall in.”

Collette draped her arm over him and gave him a soft hug. “You are doing wonderfully. I am so, so proud of you!”

Devin blushed and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” She gave him a gentle pat on his head. “Now! Up and at ‘em. We have a house to clean and some laundry to do!”

Devin groaned and scrambled up to follow.

* * *

 Even though he was constantly exhausted from the long day of chores Devin found himself falling into a comfortable pattern of his new life. Strangely, the boy who had loved sleeping to noon now found himself up and awake every morning at five. Even though he was awake didn’t mean he was up. He had found a new entertainment one that he looked forward to with a wicked pleasure.

Every morning Sebastian would yell from his side of the bathroom to wake up Devin. Devin would smile and count down  anticipating the gruff Navajo’s husky morning voice.

“I’m up!” he’d grumble, and bury his head back under the pillows.  Sebastian never fell for his ruse and after some grumbling he would open the door that connected their rooms cautiously and peek in at the slumbering teen.

Devin had discovered that his sleeping nude was a real annoyance to his Navajo neighbor, and so he had delighted in continuing the routine; even if it meant half the night he was shivering and dragging blankets up over his bed to ward off the increasingly chilly October nights.  Devin stilled his mind and focused to read the wave of emotion that always preceded Sebastian. The emotions that Collette had been helping him read always made him smile because they always spiked and flared between hot burning annoyance and an almost embarrassed bubbling affection. Now that he could get past the normal psychic defenses Sebastian had erected around himself, the brooding youth was an open book. Devin smirked at the thought. A book he was enjoying reading.

Devin clenched his jaw to stop the bubble of laughter that was creeping up his throat as he heard Sebastian’s heavy boots banging towards him.

“Why the hell are you naked?” Sebastian rubbed his eyes in frustration. “Again!” Sebastian glared down at him. Devin rolled over slightly and shrugged innocently. “I like sleeping naked?”

Sebastian huffed at him and turned on his heels into the bathroom. He heard Sebastian banging around, obviously getting his annoyance out on the sink.  Devin chuckled and lay back into the pillow, closing his eyes he savored the trailing mix of Sebastian’s normal spinning vortex of embarrassment, annoyance and… humor?

The frigid water hit just as Devin realized what Sebastian was doing.  Spluttering he scrambled up to see Sebastian’s wide smile.  “My bed! You ass!”

 Sebastian shrugged and dropped the now emptied glass on the bed. “Now. Get. Up. Before I kill you!”

Devin slid up and held up his hands. “Ok! Ok! Relax!” Devin grabbed his jeans that he had left on the floor and pulled them up slowly. “I’m up!”

The past two weeks he had discovered new muscles he had never even known had existed.  He studied himself in the mirror. His face wasn’t as gaunt as it had been. He looked new somehow. Changed. He splashed the water on his face and smoothed his hair back. He might grow it out like Sebastian’s. He tried pulling it into a ponytail, but only managed a small knot. He grabbed one of Sebastian’s many ties and fixed it back. Cocking his head from side to side he checked the new look out.

“I look good!” He smiled at himself.  A huff of breath behind him made him start. Sebastian threw an oversized flannel shirt at him. “Get dressed pretty boy!”

Devin pulled on the shirt and buttoned it up quickly. “Aw! You think I’m pretty!” He smirked at Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked at him. “You need to get some clothes! I can’t keep letting you borrow mine!”

Devin shrugged. “Maybe we can take the truck and head into town? Tessa said there was a mall nearby.” He grabbed his sweater from the sink and followed after the broad shoulders. “I would like to see something of this town other than this house and the girls.”

 Sebastian barreled down the stairs, making Devin hop skip to keep up with him. Sebastian threw him a look over his shoulder.

“I can’t today. I am going out.”

Devin jumped to the landing and tried to get ahead of  Sebastian. It was a silent game of competition they did daily. The scent of pancakes leading them forward. Devin scurried ahead skipping steps. “Where are you going?”

He noticed that Sebastian’s shirt was almost wrinkle free and his jeans looked laundry fresh. He skidded to a stop and stood before him. “Are you wearing cologne?”

Sebastian scowled and pushed him aside. “Just let’s go!”

“No! Come on! Tell me.”

Devin hurried behind him as he made his way into the kitchen. Collette looked up from the newspaper and gave them each a big smile. “Morning! My lambs.” She gestured to the table. “Pancakes and sausage.”

They both quickly deposited the morning ritual of a kiss on her head, which always made her giggle. Devin grabbed the plates and set them out, still watching Sebastian. “It can’t be a date! It’s too early for anyone normal” He flinched and gave Collette an apologetic smirk. “You know what I mean.”

Collette silently flipped the pages. Devin sat and looked down at his plate and then over at the eating boy.

“Come on! Just tell me! Why all dolled up? I know it isn’t for Elsa!”

Sebastian finished chewing and glared up at him. “If you must know I’m starting my classes today.”

Devin choked on his mouthful. “Classes? What classes? Where?”

“At the community college in the town over.” Sebastian poured himself another glass of milk.

“So? You aren’t going to be here? Like all day?” Devin put down his fork and looked from Sebastian to Collette. Neither of them looked back.

He threw his hands up in the air. “So? What? I do all the chores!”

Sebastian snickered into his plate. “I was doing them alone for almost a month before you showed up.”

“Yeah but you are uber muscle Indian chief!”

Sebastian scowled up at him. “I think you can handle it!”

Collette got up and shuffled in her slippers to the refrigerator. “Here. I made you a lunch for today. You have the check for the bookstore?”  She furrowed her brow in worry. “And you have that sticker for the parking?”

Sebastian patted his pocket and gave her a smile. “I’m all set, Letty.”

She bent down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. “You are going to be wonderful. Be nice to people. Make some friends.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I will.”

Devin huffed down at his plate and grumbled. “Yeah. ‘cause he’s such a warm and bubbling personality.”

Collette bit her lip to stop the smile as Sebastian threw a look at Devin. “Stop being such a girl. I’ll be doing the chores at night.”

Devin ignored him and half-heartedly began poking his food.

Collette patted Devin’s shoulder. “You aren’t going to be doing too much today. You are starting school too!”

Devin sat back in shock. “Come again?”

“Well. Yeah. You need to get an education.” Collette began folding the paper neatly. “There are things you need sweetheart, to make it in this world and a good education is one of them.”

Devin laughed and shook his head. “Uh, No. No way. I am not being herded into some lame ass Hicksville high school.”

Sebastian smugly grinned and watched the exchange.

“Oh! No dear. Not a high school. Here. You are going to be learning what you need to pass your GED here.”

Devin saw Sebastian’s lips tighten in mirth. He eyed Collette nervously. “You? You are going to teach me?” Devin silently prayed. ‘Please let it be Collette. Please let it be Collette,’

“Oh. No dear. Not me. Posey. Posey will be teaching you.”

Sebastian chuckled darkly and gave him a wink. “Lucky boy!”

As if on cue, the door to the kitchen opened and Posey staggered in carrying books. She dropped them next to Devin with a grunt. “Here. You can eat and read at the same time! Letty can you get me some damn coffee! My bowels are all mucked up. No one should have to be up at this ungodly time.”

Collette filled a mug and handed it to her. “You seem in a bright and cheery mood this morning, sister dear!” Collette chuckled as she hurried to grab a mug and the coffee pot.

“Oh. Bite the hairiest part of my snatch!” Posey grumbled slumping into the chair. She eyed the boys who were sitting wide-eyed and silent.

“what the hell are you two ‘yahoos’ gaping at!” She barked making them both quickly look down at their plates.

“Some sausages, Posey my love?” Collette waved the plate under her sister’s nose. Posey grimaced and rubbed her stomach.

“No. Thank you.” Her face blanched slightly.

Collette arched her brow at her. “Seems we are missing a bottle of blackberry brandy from the cupboard. Any ideas where it may have gone?”

Posey looked away nervously. “I had the sniffles, last night. Thought it would help.”

Collette clucked her tongue and shook her head in dismay. “A whole bottle Posey? Really?”

Posey pushed back and stood up wobbly, grabbing her mug. “Just shut it.” She glared at Devin. “And you! Be at my room by noon so we can get to educating that empty melon of yours!” She shuffled off muttering and cursing the morning chill.

Devin slumped forward. “No!”

He looked up at Sebastian’s laugh. “Yeah! Funny!”

Sebastian popped another piece of pancake into his mouth. “I think it’s a riot!”

“Ok. You two finish up. Sebastian have a good day. I’m going to make sure Posey made it to her room.” She left the two boys glaring at each other.

 Devin waited until Collette had left  and he turned angry eyes at the black eyes of the Indian across from him. “So how long have you known about this?” Devin asked quietly.

Sebastian got up and began clearing the table. “Since last week.” He threw a bright smile at Devin.

Devin felt an angry bubble of resentment flare. “ And? You didn’t tell me? I thought we were friends! Posey? She’s going to kill me!”

Sebastian chuckled. “Don’t be such a baby!” He turned and looked at Devin with a sympathetic grin. “She’s all bark and no bite.”

“Easy for you to say. Why can’t she teach you? Why do you have to go?”

“I already graduated high school.” He looked down at his feet. “I want to learn more.”

Devin shoved his plate away angrily. “Now I’m going to be all alone.”

“ You and I don’t even like each other! Why do you care?  All you do is snark and bitch at me!” Sebastian frowned.  Devin sat back and gaped at him.  “I don’t bitch…”

“You’ll be fine. Letty is here. Tessa should be around.” Sebastian grabbed his bag that was by the door. “Listen. I’m sorry. But I have to drive about forty minutes and then have to buy my books…”

Devin sighed and looked down at the congealing maple syrup and pancakes. ‘ I do like you. I want to come with you’ he thought sadly. ‘I’ll miss you.’

Sebastian stiffened suddenly. “Why don’t you come with me?” He asked hesitantly.

Devin blinked up at him in confusion. “What?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Nothing.” He bent down and opened his bag carefully checking the contents. Devin furrowed his brow at him. A new thought occurring to him.

‘Give me a hug goodbye, if you’re going to miss me.’ He thought again, his eyes fixed on Sebastian, sending out the idea.

Sebastian turned and looked at him. Slowly he stood up and took a hesitant step towards Devin. “You will be ok. I’ll be back by five. We can do the chores together tonight. Ok?” Devin saw his hand reaching out.

A small bubble of emotion seemed to be forming in Sebastian. A need for something.  “You ok?” Devin asked nervously. ‘Hug me’ he thought. ‘Just show me that you don’t really hate me.’

Sebastian let the bag slip from his fingers to land on the floor. He looked down at it in surprise, then back up at Devin.  “Come here and say goodbye.” He whispered softly.

Devin scrambled up and stepped towards him. He felt Sebastian’s strong arms grip him tightly. “I don’t hate you.” Sebastian whispered softly against his neck. Devin felt a hot happy surge rush through him. “I-I don’t hate you either.” A sudden comforting glow seemed to surround them both. It was like finding a lost toy. A surprise treat.  A story you had forgotten.

 

Sebastian stepped back and blinked rapidly. He shook his head as if to clear it. “What? What did you just do?”

An angry glint flared in his black eyes as he stepped away from the embrace.

Devin blinked and looked up at him. “Uh. I hugged you back?”

Sebastian shoved him away angrily. “Here!” He pointed to his head. “You did something here! You made me!” He shook his head like a dog shaking water from its fur.

Devin held up his hands. ‘Calm’ he sent out at Sebastian. He saw Sebastian react, his shoulders drooping.

“Just. Don’t do that again.” He closed his eyes and looked away. Devin saw him taking in slow measured breaths. “I know about you. What you can do.”

Devin’s mouth dropped in shock. “I didn’t mean…I just was feeling…sad.”

Sebastian took in a calming breath and nodded. “Just…Stay out of my head. You wouldn’t like what you see.” Grabbing  his bag he turned and left. The door rattling with the force of his departure.  Devin stared at the closed door the warmth of the embrace still lingering.

 

 

 Devin found doing the chores were a billion times more tedious and boring without Sebastian. He tried his best to find any short cut he could in getting them completed . That didn’t work out so well. When he tried to over load the pickup he hit a pot hole and three bales slipped and fell from the truck which caused him to stop and reload it.  His bleak mood must have been emanating from him because the workers seemed to find ways to avoid him. He was angrily stacking them back in when he saw Tessa walking briskly his way.  She gave him a wave and headed towards the green house.

“Hey! Hey!” He shouted after her. She turned with a smirk and waited while he pounded up to her. “I need a break. What are you doing? Maybe I can help?”

Tessa eyed the scattering of stray that danced over him and laughed softly. “Seems you have enough still to do.”

Devin brushed the straw off his chest and grinned. “Just this load and then I’m finished.”

Tessa looked unconvinced and tilted her head. “If you say so.” She looked over at the greenhouse. “Come see me then when you’re finished.” She playfully plucked a straw from his hair. “Love the bun!” She winked.

 

* * *

When he had finished he dusted himself off and made a beeline towards the green house.  

When he opened the door the music nearly knocked him back a step. Tessa was busy with a tray of plants, transplanting and pouring in soil. Her hips gyrating with the music. Devin paused and watched her. A smile crept over his face as he watched. She was so different from her sisters. Unabashed and real, she would have fit in anywhere. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him her saucy smirk and shook her ass at him.

“Music is good for them.” She returned to her dancing and her planting. Devin nodded and stepped towards her.

“So?” She eyed him. “Missing Sebastian?”

Devin snorted and picked up a small pot and rolled it in his hand. “No.”

Tessa arched an eyebrow at him. “Liar.”

Devin  shrugged. “He’s the only here that will talk to me…Well. No I mean. Letty is great. But you’re never around. Posey is a grump.” He closed his lips as she laughed.

“Don’t tell me that you’ve begun to ‘like’ being around people. What happened to the kid who said ‘I don’t need anyone?’”

Devin shrugged. “I guess he’s grown on me.” He tapped the pot nervously. “I guess silence isn’t my thing.”

“Uhmm-hmmm.” She finished and brushed her hands on her jeans and turned to look at him.  “It’s ok to ‘feel’ you know. To need people.” She gently squeezed his arm. “Makes you human.”

She lifted a large plant that was decaying and withered. She eyed it. “Poor guy. Had a fungus.”

She placed it on the table. “What do you think? Salvageable?”

Devin snorted “ I have no clue. I wouldn’t know.” He broke off a brittle piece of the plant and it crumbled in his hand.

Tessa smiled. “Try.”

Devin furrowed his brow at her. “Try? Try what?”

“Try to see. Feel it.” Her eyes fixed on him. The faint silver flecks in her blue eyes captivated him. “There could still be hope.”

“Aw. Are you going all Jedi on me now too? I thought Collette was teaching me how to use my ‘gift’.” He flickered his fingers up making invisible quotes in the air.

Tessa folded her arms and looked at him. “Gifts are meant to be given. So…” she gestured casually towards the plant.

Devin huffed and nodded. “Ok. But I doubt I’ll do anything more than get a headache from staring at a dead plant.”

“Just try. Try to see the energy. It’s there. Just give it a coaxing.”

He turned his attention to the sad twisted plant and focused. He remembered what Collette had said. Feel the energy, breathe alongside it. Follow it to its source. Suddenly he saw a faint bluish tinge at the base of the plant. Without thinking he let his fingers gingerly stroke along the knobbed stem. A warm rush of heat danced through his fingers. It was then he saw the smallest bud, bright green and defiant amidst the dark. He chuckled and looked at Tessa’s smiling face. “I feel it!” He shook his head. “Fuck! Now I’m able to feel plants? What’s next? Stones?”

She carefully trimmed off the dead growth and gently lifted the roots out. “Here. Hold this.” She placed the sprawling roots into his opened hands. “Keep it up while I get him a new home.”

She pulled out a larger pot and quickly began filling it with soil. Devin looked down at his hands and nearly dropped the plant when he saw the swirling of green and blue lights that had ignited along the root base. “How is this possible?” He whispered. “What am I?”

Tessa paused and looked at him. “You are a healer. An empath. A very special person.”

“Am I a witch or something?” He looked up nervously at her.

Tessa threw back her head and laughed. “I think you should just stick with Empath. Witch sounds too Goth even for you broody boy.”

She cautiously took the plant and placed it into its new pot and secured it gently with more soil. She smiled at it and nodded. “There! There is hope still for him.”

Devin eyed her gathering up his nerve. “What are you?” he rushed out quickly.

 She looked over at him quietly and he felt the heat race to his cheeks. “I mean you and Posey and Collette. You guys aren’t normal…” She scowled and laughed at him. “I mean you’re normal just not normal.” He leaned forward. “Please. Tell me. What are you?”

Tessa smiled and shrugged.  “It’s nearly noon. You should go get washed up and ready for Posey.”

Devin flounced his arms in annoyance. “Aw! Come on tell me! No more riddles and innuendos!”

Tessa gave him a slight smile. “You been reading the book Posey gave you? You can’t pass the test until you do your reading.” She gathered up the pot and sashayed off to the rhythm of the music leaving him feeling as lost and confused as before.

 

* * *

 

“Follow me.” Posey was waiting outside his room as he opened the door. He had washed up and changed his shirt for his blue pullover. “Get the books I brought you!” He gathered up the books he had earlier thrown across his bed.  She turned quickly on her heel and marched down the hallway. “You know this used to be a school right? Well we kept a room.” She stopped before a doorway and flung open the door. “In you go.”

He stepped past her and stopped as he looked at the bare room. Three rows of desks an old chalk board and a podium stood glaring at him.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” He yelped. She slapped him hard across the arm. “No cussing or I’ll make you stay after school!”

She gestured him to a desk and he deposited the books down with a groan. “Really? I need to be in a huge empty old assed classroom!”

She walked behind the podium and pulled out a pile of papers. “First we need to see what you know.” She turned to the chalk board and scratched out some mathematical equations. “You have ten minutes to complete these.”

Devin flounced back in his seat. “I don’t even have paper! What the hell!”

Grumbling Posey handed him a notebook and a pen from the podium. “Stop your bitching and try!”

“How come you can swear!” He mumbled looking at the blank paper in frustration.

Posey smiled. “This is an alternative school. I can also beat the hell out of lippy kids -so get cracking!”

 

If there was a hell on earth it would most definitely include an area where Posey was a teacher and Devin was her pupil.  It didn’t take them long to realize that what he did know was shit and what he didn’t know was-well a lot. Posey’s rule for no swearing had resulted in three sound clap to his head. She however was as eloquent as any truck driver on the interstate.

Posey slipped into a seat and rubbed her temples in frustration. “Didn’t you ever learn this before? I mean once or twice?”

Devin looked at the convoluted string of numbers in front of him and frowned. “It looks familiar…but…”

Posey held up her hands in surrender. “Ok. Ok. At least  you can read and write, for fuck’s sake.” She fumbled through her pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She strode over to the window and opened it.

“Thought Letty didn’t like you smoking!” Devin jeered at her.

She exhaled and narrowed her eyes at him. “She’s lucky I’m not free basing after an hour of you trying math!”

Devin deflated and slumped down. “Sorry. I’m just stupid.”

Posey snorted. “That’s the issue.” Her voice softened. “Isn’t it?”

Devin looked up at her sudden shift of demeanor. “What is? I’m stupid? Ok? Yes. Class dismissed.” He slammed the notebook closed.

She gestured her cigarette at him. “You. This sense of self. You don’t see your own worth.”

Devin sighed. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m a treasure. Right. A treasure no one wants.”

When he looked up she was beside him as quickly and silently as a shadow. Her hand light and feather soft lifting his chin.  “You are here aren’t you?”

Her eyes pinned him down. He nodded softly.

“We all see the value in you. But first you need to see that value yourself. Let’s read.” She dragged a desk over close to him. He looked at the books piled by his chair. “Which one?”

She bent down and lifted the large black leather book she had gifted to him weeks ago. “Let’s start here.”

She opened the book to a story.

“Once upon a time there was a poor boy that was born in the darkness of despair…”

 

* * *

The sunlight was tilting through the room when he finished the last sentence. “The boy looked up from the book and realized…”

Devin shook his head. “What the fuck did I just read? It didn’t end it only… What did he realize?” He looked up at Posey. He flipped back through the pages. “Who was the boy’s father? What were the three ladies who took him in? What happened to his cursed companion? Why didn’t the boy see he was suffering so badly and help him! Did he get killed?” Devin felt his throat tighten and tears form in his eyes. Posey puffed on her cigarette silently.

“What kind of crap is this? Who would write such a horrible story? The boy could do all this magic and yet he suffered all that shit. Why didn’t anyone help him! Why did he have to be separated from his mother like that!”

Posey sighed out a blue trail of smoke and pressed her lips tightly. Devin frowned angrily at her. _‘Fine.’_ He thought. _‘Talk to me. You want to talk to me. Tell me everything.’_ He sent out towards her.

Posey’s eyes flickered and she shifted slightly in her chair. Devin smirked and sent out his thoughts again. _‘Tell me everything.’_ He smiled. A dull ache flared behind his eyes, but he was adamant. His hands twitched as he focused on her small wiry frame.

She turned her eyes slightly towards him they were surprised and slightly defiant. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” She whispered.

Devin smiled. “I love a challenge.” He gritted. He opened his wall and sent out his need as much as he could.

Posey tilted her head slightly and shrugged. “I did warn you.”

Suddenly it was as if the ground had fallen from beneath him. A cold rush of darkness flooded him. He felt his body stiffen uncontrollably as he spun into the gaping maw of the black. A finger of ice tracing up and down his spine.  A panic filled him as he tried to pull away from the darkness.

“No! I don’t want this!” He heard a far off voice crying in fear. “I don’t want  this!” It seemed as if the darkness congealed. The shadows forming and twisting into a new shape.

 A woman, hooded and regal stood before him. Her eyes silver and resolute outstretched towards him. Death. The end. Over. Nothingness.

The only thought he had was “My walls! I need my walls!” He tried to construct them but her hand was reaching him too quickly. The doom of her like a wave rolling and pulsing ever forward. The pain of her touch was like a hundred ice shards tearing through him. Devin felt the ground hitting his body, heard the chair topple next to him but he was paralyzed.  He sobbed like a child in fear.

Suddenly the sunlight returned. His body remembered to breathe. Three figures now stood above him. Glowing and wavering as his sight returned. He blinked slowly up at them.

And the three sets of eyes bending down to study him.

Collette and Tessa knelt by his side.

“Oh. Posey what did you do?” Collette sighed.

 Posey clucked her tongue sadly as she watched the twitching youth before her.

“First lesson completed.” She shook her head slightly and lit another cigarette. “With wisdom comes pain.”

 

 

He lurched from the bed and fell back dizzily against the pillow. His head aching and throbbing. A sudden motion at his side made him look, which only brought the bile up to his throat in a hot searing of pain.

“Don’t move.” The voice whispered next to him. He felt a warm cloth against his forehead. A strange myriad symphony of thoughts began filtering through his head. Voices.

_‘Stupid idiot. Trying to read Posey of all people!’_

_‘Will he be ok?_ ’ A deeper voice, tinged with the red of emotion and fear.

‘He’s strong he’ll heal’ came another rich green and soothing.

Devin cracked open an eye and slowly scanned for the voices. Tessa removed the cloth from his head and looked over at Sebastian. “Would you get me some more hot water?” She handed the cloth to him and he nodded. His dark eyes worried and fixed on Devin.  Collette behind him patted his shoulder softly. “Don’t fret. Between Tessa and me he’ll be as right as rain in no time.”

Devin licked his lips feeling as if he had been baking in the sun for days.

“Water?” He croaked. Sebastian rushed to fetch a cup from the bedside. “Here, let me help you up.” He cradled Devin up and placed the cup against his lip. Devin drank slowly, feeling his stomach lurch slightly.

“Not too much.” Tessa warned.

Devin looked up at the genuine fear in Sebastian’s eyes. “Am I dying?” He whispered.

Sebastian snorted and gently paced him down. “No.” His hand gently stroking Devin’s neck.  Sebastian gritted his teeth suddenly in pain and yelled out. A hot flare of wild anger flared through Devin and his body stiffened and flailed under the touch.

“Whoa!” Tessa pulled Sebastian’s hand away. “He’s an open conduit! No touching! He’s like a live wire now!”

Devin felt his eyes rolling back into his head as his body convulsed. A cool hand over his forehead was the last thing he remembered. “Sleep.”  Came the voice of Collette, soft and green and soothing. “Sleep.”

 

 

Sebastian paced angrily across his room. His breath short and rapid. He grabbed the oversized chair and flung it furiously. A clattering of his books and cd’s fell from the now broken bookshelf. He dropped to all fours and grit his teeth to stop the howl that was creeping up through his body. The hot pain and fear of Devin’s touch still ricocheting in his brain.

“You need to stop. Right now!”  Came a voice as cold and hard as stone. He turned with a snarl at Posey who stood silently at his doorway. She closed it behind her and crossed her arms regarding him.

“You! You did this!” He jumped up and lunged towards her. She didn’t move but he felt her body ready to defend herself. He clenched his fists and looked down at his feet. He mastered his breathing slowly.

“How? How is he going to help me? When he’s like that?” He looked up at her.

Posey sighed and looked away towards the door that linked their rooms. “He will.”

Sebastian groaned and sank to the floor. “Have you seen him? What you did?”

Posey’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I warned him!”

Sebastian laughed. “Yeah! Sure you did. You probably thought it was a big laugh!”

Posey’s hand struck quicker than a snake across his face sending him tumbling back on his ass.

“Don’t start barking at me boy!” She  towered over him. “I have my responsibilities. This was meant to happen. Even if I don’t know all the details. What’s meant to be is meant to be! Even I and my sisters are no more in control than you are of your little problems.”

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m losing.” He looked up at her with a desperate plea. “I can’t control  it anymore.” He rubbed his hands against his face. “I could barely get through the day.” He slumped his head down as he tried to cover the shameful tears that escaped his eyes. “I thought it would get better. I would control it. Tessa promised he’d help. It’s only gotten worse. I shouldn’t have tried to go to the school.”

Posey rolled her eyes and fidgeted with her dress as the boy began softly crying. “Aw. For fuck’s sake kid. Save the tears for Letty. I’m no good with this maudlin shit.”

Sebastian chuckled and wiped his nose, his eyes still averted. “I know.”

Posey hesitatingly stepped towards him and placed a hand on his head. “Devin will know soon enough what we are up against. And what we are. He’ll need to know about you as well.”

Sebastian’s head jerked up. “No! You promised no one would know my shame. My sin.”

Posey blew out an exasperated breath. “You think he’d think less of you? What happened to you was the sin. Not who you are! Fuck on a stick! What is it with you and this holy roman martyr shtick?”

“Leave me alone.” He flinched away from her. “I need to be alone.”

Posey nodded. “Yeah. That worked so well for you last time didn’t it.”

Sebastian glared at her.

“Fine.” She held up her hands. “I’ll go. But make sure you get yourself situated first.”

Sebastian nodded sadly and reached out to pull a suitcase out from under his bed. He opened it and pulled out the long cold coil of chains.  Posey watched as he attached them to the link on the wall. Her eyes unreadable and calm. “Shall I help you?” Her voice almost gentle.

“No.” Sebastian fastened the chains around his waist and locked the cuffs to his ankles. “No. I have it.”

He lowered himself to the floor and curled up. “I have it.”

She left and bolted the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Collette smoothed the covers up over Devin and sat back watching him. His color had returned and his breathing had gentled out. If she focused her skills enough she could still see the small psychic scars that his attempt on reading Posey had formed along his aura.  His bright blue  and green aura now seared and streaked with angry and defiant silvers.

Tessa stepped into the room quietly. “I’ve made him another potion. This should be the last he’ll be needing.” She handed the vial to her sister. Tessa filled a small dropper with the liquid and handed it to Collette. Gingerly,  she propped up Devin’s slumbering form and slowly inched the dropper between his teeth. When it was finished and he had swallowed it with a grunt,  she lowered him.

“Hit him pretty hard.” Tessa remarked. She looked nervously over his sleeping form. “Maybe we should have been the ones?”

Collette sighed and nodded. “It wasn’t what was written. It has always been Posey and him.”

“But he’s like you. A healer. A force of life? Why Posey?”  Tessa frowned and nervously plucked at a stray thread on her shirt.

Collette sighed again.

“Who knows? He’s definitely not like the others we’ve taught. There’s something more to him.”

“You think that is why they are after him? Why they are heading this way?” Tessa asked. “The same as they were with Sebastian?”

Collette shook her head. “I can’t see how they found him again so soon. But it doesn’t seem the same as poor Sebastian. That was more of a game to them.”

“Speaking of Sebastian?” Tessa paused and looked towards the doorway.  “You do know he’s slipping back. Quickly.”

Collette smoothed her skirt and stood up shakily. “I know. I hear him every night. Feel his anger and desperation.”

Tessa pressed her lips together nervously. “I know I read the pages but now I’m not sure. You know his story can have one of two endings…”

Collette nodded softly. “Let’s just hope it has the happy one.”

 

 

Devin woke to the quiet of the morning.  He felt broken. Every muscle in his body seemed to have gone through the wringer. The dark  skies  made telling what time it was impossible. Turning slowly he inched his aching body up. He winced as he sat up and swung his feet down over the edge of the bed. There was a strange emptiness to the house. He paused and tried to hear some sound from below. Hearing nothing he wobbled up and held the bed stand for when the dizzy sickness rushed up over him making him slip with a thud along the floor. A quick and quiet footstep from the hallway made him look up as Tessa entered. Her pale nightgown flowing, she bent down and carefully lifted him to the bed.

“You crazy?” She laid him down and smoothed  his hair. “You still need to rest up.”

 He rubbed his head softly. “What happened to me? Last thing I remember I was …Uh?” He squinted at her and chuckled slightly. “I guess I don’t really remember.” He paused in his recollection and frowned at her. “Why are you all sparkly?”

Tessa chuckled. “I’m sparkly?”

Devin shook his head softly in a nod. His eyes widening in surprise. “You look different.” He slowly pushed up and away from her. His eyes looking her up and down. “Like you aren’t all here. There’s a blur to you…” He laughed. “Do I have a concussion?”

Tessa smirked and pushed him down gently. “Just rest some more.”  Devin allowed her to pull the covers back over his body.” She smoothed them softly looking at him carefully.

“You don’t remember anything?” She whispered sounding unsure.

 He shook his head and winced at the pain it caused.  “What happened?” He asked. “I feel like I was hit over the head-with a house!”

Tessa worried her lip through her teeth. “You over stretched yourself. You tried to read…”

“Wait I remember something. Sebastian?” He blushed slightly. “I did. I kind of made him…”

Tessa arched a brow at him and smiled. “What did you make him do?”

Devin shrugged and looked down at his hands. “I just made him hug me.” Tessa gave a soft chuckle. He looked away ashamed. “I didn’t think it would work. I just-“

“It wasn’t Sebastian. Although I’d recommend you keep that curiosity under wraps for now.”

“Did he have a good day at school?” He asked quietly, suddenly remembering the departure of his Navajo neighbor. “Was he mad at me?”

Tessa grinned. “He never mentioned a word.” She glanced over at the door that linked their rooms. “He’s been in checking on you. When he can.”

Devin startled. “He has?”

“Of course, goon. He likes you.”

Devin sunk down into the pillow in surprise. “I doubt it. Especially after what I did. That was creepy of me. I don’t know why I did it.”

“Of course you do. You like him. You want him to like you back.”

“But he doesn’t like _like_ me you know.” Devin grumbled feeling the heat race over his face again.

Tessa shook her head. “There’s a lot to like about you. Give him time.”  She kissed his head softly. “But it may end up not in the way you hope. He can still be your friend.” She patted his arm. “And sometimes that can be the greatest surprise. The unexpected gift.”

Devin blinked again at her. “You still seem different.”

“Nope still just Tessa. Now sleep. Rest. Heal.”

He felt the drowsy warmth of her words flow over him. “You are doing something to me.” He mumbled. “You guys are something!”

 She smiled again and stood. His breathing slowed and his eyes closed gently.

She felt old looking down at him. His face changed as he slept, he seemed so young as he slept. All his years of hardness and sorrow erased. He had the face of the boy he should have always been. Innocent and pure, unsullied and used by the cruelties of the world.  For a minute she feared for him. “I am so sorry Devin. But it is what we have to do.”

She bent down and pulled out the heavy black book and left it by his side. “When you wake you’ll begin to understand.”

 

 

Tessa made her way slowly down the stairs and moved towards the sounds of her sisters talking. They paused in their conversation and looked up at her from the table.  She nodded. “He’s back to sleep.”

Collette poured her a mug of tea and slid it slowly across the table. “Sit and tell us.”

Tessa curled her fingers around the mug and let the heat warm the chill from her hands. “He can see us clearer.” She whispered. “But he hasn’t heard Sebastian. Or suspect anything.”

“It was only a matter of time.” Posey sighed. “I had hoped he would have more time to train but…” Collette and Posey shared a nervous glance.

Tessa eyed them. “What is it?”

“The others are circling in. The Heartless ones.” Collette whispered.

Tessa startled slightly. “Does Sebastian know?”

Posey took in a deep breath. “No. Not yet. But I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before he slips and he’ll definitely sense them. They are exerting a lot of effort to get closer.”

“Letty?” Tessa’s voice broke slightly with worry.

“My wards will hold them at bay.” She rubbed her head in frustration. “For now.”

“But if they get through?” Tessa asked with wide eyes.

Posey pressed her eyes tightly. “They’re unfocused. Feral. It’s whose holding their leash that worries me.”

Tessa looked from one to the other. “Should we search?”

Collette shook her head. “That might be just the opening it is waiting for. We need to stay focused on our task. Protecting our charges. Not seeking out trouble.”

“But Letty! Trouble is here!” Tessa stood and began pacing. “What about the people here? Are they in danger? We have a responsibility to them as well!”

Posey sipped at her coffee slowly. “They aren’t their goal. As I said. For now. The Heartless Ones are focused on him. Not anything else.”

“But it could change quickly! They could turn on this town to draw us out!”

A sudden glimmer of silver appeared and Posey deposited the sword on the table with a scowl. “And if it comes to that they will find that these people are not without their defender.” She lifted the blade and eyed it. “I would like to see old Betsy here bathed in blood once more.” She smiled wickedly as she ran a finger over the honed edge.

Collette placed a hand on her sister’s arm. “Until then. We protect the ones we have here. And make sure that they remain as they are.”

 

 

Sebastian woke. He stretched himself up from the floor and glanced around the wreckage of his room.

The last blanket his Grandmother had weaved lay in scattered at his feet. He scooped it to his chest with a sob and stroked the tattered remnants.  He felt a flash of anger flow through him. The sisters! They knew what he faced! They had promised him safety. Freedom.

They lied. He was still trapped. He looked down at the red welts that the chains had left on his skin. He watched as the frayed skin began knitting back slowly. Carefully, so as not to make any sound he stretched up letting the length of chain down slowly.  A soft blur of white stepped out from its hiding spot from under a turned over chair. The cat blinked its green eyes at him.  Sebastian was glad she had survived another night.

“ Wednesday.” He sighed and shook his head slightly. “You are one ballsy bitch!” He chuckled as the cat blinked at him again in acknowledgement. “Tell Letty I’m awake. She can unlock me.”

The cat blinked and closed its eyes as the message was sent. Its duty complete it returned to grooming its fur.

 

 The wind had picked up and the windows rattled slightly. Seated in the dim light of the kitchen Sebastian read as Collette cleaned up from their quiet dinner. The deepening dark of night seemed to be creeping against the house, and she shivered slightly as she tried to peer into the dark night.

“It’s a good thing you finished the chores. Looks like something’s brewing out there.”  She paused and looked over at him, a flash of anxiety in her eyes. “I’m sorry you had to miss your classes again today.”

Sebastian grunted slightly and kept his eyes averted and fixed on his textbook. Collette looked out at the darkening sky and gripped the counter.

“I can tell you’re mad. Upset. Can you talk to me?”

Sebastian grit his teeth and tightened his shoulder. “How is Devin?” He asked softly, his eyes scanning up at her and then away.  “It’s been a week, you know.”

Collette turned and regarded him. “You are in there every day. Why ask me?”

Sebastian slammed the book closed and glared up at her. “Because I can only see him as he is outside! You! All of you can really see what’s wrong with him! What she did!” He felt an anger rising in him whenever he thought about Posey. “She knew what was coming!” He leapt up and slammed his fists against the table, making it wobble and creak dangerously. “She let it happen! She almost killed him! And she doesn’t even give a fuck!””

“Sebastian!” Collette rarely raised her voice and the effect was immediate. Sebastian startled back and looked up apologetically at her and then down at the wide crack that had erupted beneath his fist. He sank down slowly. “Sorry.” He rubbed his face tiredly.

“The craving is coming back.” He stood and wobbled slowly looking at her. “I’m afraid, Letty. I don’t think I’m strong enough.”

She took a quick stride and pulled him to her chest and held him. His face crumpled and he allowed himself to cry against her.

“You are strong!” She whispered against his head. “We are here. I promise. We will help you.”

Sebastian whimpered. “I keep hearing her. My Ama Sami, my grandmother.”  As if summoned a wild high pitched keen shook through the house. Sebastian startled and turned terrified eyes back to Collette. She gripped his arm and pulled him after her from the kitchen. Her strength and determined stride surprising him enough to follow.

“Posey!” She screamed making Sebastian jump in fear. “Get down here! Now!”

Sebastian groaned suddenly as the cacophony of voices began pulsing in his head.  He bowled over and stumbled.

Collette grabbed him tightly and pulled him up. “Hurry! Somehow they’ve broken my wards!”

Sebastian growled and thrashed against her. His body quivering in pain. “They’re calling to me! They are too near! I can feel them! You promised me! Letty! Please! You promised!”

Letty turned a sorrowfilled face to the crying eyes of the boy she had saved. “I did. And I will protect you. Just trust me. You must trust me.” She pulled the cellar door open and stopped to hold his face. “And Devin! You must call to him if all else fails! Call to him!” Sebastian nodded slightly, barely hearing her soothing voice. The heartless ones had his mark. They were circling in and he wanted nothing more than to succumb to their call and open himself finally to them.

“Sebastian!”  Posey appeared leading Tessa quickly down the stairs towards them.

His head jerked up and looked at her. “You need to be bound. You understand, right?”

He ducked his head slowly his jaw opening slightly as the fangs elongated and the roar erupted. The Heartless Ones sensing his rage took up a call of blood as they circled outside.

He lunged from Letty’s grasp and leapt at the old woman. Posey sidestepped his attack and as graceful and as deadly as a striking shark, she turned and struck him over the head with the pommel of her sword that had appeared like smoke from her black robes.

Sebastian grunted slightly and fell, blood dripping down his forehead. Posey threw an apologetic look at her sisters. “He’ll thank me tomorrow. Now. You two get him secured. I’m going headhunting!”

Her form dissolved into a smoke as the shadows of the room deepened at her departure. Letty and Tessa grabbed at Sebastian and slowly lifted him to the chains and braces. As they fixed him in place a terrifying scream erupted from above. Tessa spun towards the stairs as they opened and the scream returned.

Two creatures that looked like a cross between a coyote and a wolverine draped in shadows and death slinked down towards them. Their rank stench causing the women to back away slightly with gasping breaths.  The first creature  turned its milky dead eyes and looked at them. Its mouth opened showing row after row of razor sharp teeth. It pulled its head from side to side, its haunches bunching and quivering in anticipation.   Tessa raised her hand and a fine glittering bow appeared. As quickly as lightning she let loose bolt after bolt until the creature shivered and slumped down dead. The second flew past the staff that Collette wielded and dug it’s claws deeply into the unconscious and bound Sebastian. Sebastian screamed out in anguish and his eyes rolled back into his head as the creature’s claws dug deeper.

It turned its decaying head and opened its mouth. A voice hollow and dead slinked out, its sibilant tones taunting and menacing.

“If we cannot claim him. We kill him.” Came the voice.

Collette grabbed Tessa and pushed her behind her body “The fuck, you say!” Collette’s cudgel cleaned the head off the beast with one blow. She kicked the decapitated corpse away from them. She then turned to the bleeding and limp form of Sebastian to staunch the wounds.  Tessa chuckled at her slightly. “Posey’s wearing off on you!”

 Collette shook her head, “Get out to help Posey strengthen the borders. This one didn’t come unaided!”

Tessa looked at her sister with bare fear in her face. “I don’t want to leave you unaided!”

Collette tore her skirt and wrapped the material around Sebastian’s deep wounds. “Listen little sister! Posey needs to know that these hounds have a master. A major player!”

“What? Who do you mean?”

Collette sighed and frowned. “He found us, finally. He’s out of the labyrinth.”

Tessa’s eyes widened in terror. In a blink of white light she vanished.

“Sebastian!” A terrified voice called from the top of the stairs. “ Letty! Tessa!” Devin stumbled slowly down the stairs, the white cat clutched nervously against his chest. He stopped as he saw the  dead creature at the base of the stairs. Its black tongue lolled out and its jaws grinning in a rictus of pain.

“Oh! Fuck me! What the hell is that!” Devin staggered back a step. Wednesday, smelling the decay and terror, hissed and wriggled from his panicked grip. “I heard Sebastian! He called me!”

Devin looked up and caught sight of Letty as she held onto Sebastian’s limp body. “Devin! Come help me!”

Devin saw the deep gashes that ran down Sebastian’s chest and abdomen. Forgetting his fear he leapt over the decaying creature and rushed towards them.  Collette pulled him into a hug. “He needs you.”

“To heal him? Of course!” Devin placed his hands carefully against Sebastian’s heaving sides.

“Not just that.” Collette swallowed and stepped away. “You need to know him. Really know him.”

Devin looked up at her in confusion. “I will. Letty?”

She was shimmering and glowing wildly. “I have to go. Stay with him. Don’t leave him.” She stopped and turned back to smile at him.  “You need to stay here with him. No matter what. Keep him with you. You’ll know what to do.”

She carefully unbound Sebastian from his chains and slowly lowered him along with Devin to the ground.

 Devin cradled Sebastian up into his lap and grunted against the heavy body. His hand tightly holding and glowing against the Navajo boy’s wounds.  He felt the heat building under his hands, and Sebastian’s head lolled against him. “Devin?” He whispered huskily.

“I’m here buddy. Just hang in there.” He looked up at Collette. She raised her arms and a flash of bright green light etched its way around them. The sigils of light hummed and throbbed like wavering plants bringing a crispness to the dank cellar air. “Protect him.”

“Me? I’m not some hoodoo glittering mystery lady! That can kill mutant animals!”

 He eyed the cudgel in her hand. “I’m just me.”

Devin felt his body begin to twitch as the toll of his healing began to rock through him.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough.” He whimpered up at her.

Collette smiled again as she vanished. “You do know you are the hero in this story, right?”

 

Devin’s eyes widened at the space where she had stood. “They are definitely something!” He mumbled.

Sebastian groaned again and pulled away. Devin clasped him tightly. “Whoa there kemosabie. Stay put!”

“Ass.” Sebastian grunted.

A sudden howling shook the house and Sebastian groaned and grunted and began to thrash. His eyes rolled back.

“Sebastian! Stay with me! Breathe! Just breathe” Devin felt the skin beneath his fingers quivering and shifting.

“They are calling me out!” Sebastian screamed. His body shifting and changing under the tight grip of Devin.

“What do you mean? What the hell?”

Devin nearly screamed as the figure in his arms began to sprout fur. The familiar face clenched in pain elongated. The jaws snapping in pain and growling. For an instant Devin nearly let go, and then he felt the panicked thoughts of Sebastian.

“I’m not a beast. I’m not a beast. I am a man. I’m me.” Devin shuddered at the sorrow that erupted from his friend’s desperate struggle to remain in control.

Ignoring the fur and elongated claws, Devin closed his eyes and remembered his friend. He saw Sebastian as he loved him best. Sullen and quiet. Dependable and strong. He felt Sebastian take in a shuddering breath.

“That’s it. Just breathe.” Devin held him tighter. Suddenly without thinking he began singing the Paerl Jam song Tessa always played. “Yes, I understand that every life must end, aw-huh,..

 As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, aw-huh,..

 Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands

 the ones I love,..Some folks just have one,yeah, others, they've got none, huh-uh

Stay with me,.. Let's just breathe.

Practiced are my sins, never gonna let me win, aw-huh,..

 Under everything, just another human being, aw-huh,..

 Yeah, I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world

 to make me bleed.

Stay with me,..

 You're all I see.”

Sebastian stilled in his arms as he sang softly the song over and over, until finally his eyes closed and the dark fur receded and the face softened back to his human form. Devin looked down at his friend. “What are you?” He whispered softly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The glow from his hands sparked up brightly and Devin lurched in pain. Suddenly he was gone from the cellar. Instead he was out on a bare frozen landscape, kneeling before him in chains was Sebastian. Surrounding him stood a mob of  dark robed people.  Sebastian turned and looked back at him. He looked younger. Vulnerable. Terrified.

“Skinwalkers”  Came the soft shadowy voice.  “This is your last chance. You pledge your allegiance and I will spare your lives.”

“Bah! Liar!” Came a defiant voice. An elderly woman shuffled up from her chains and stood before the man.

  The man chuckled slightly. “Ah! The Matriarch. Liar am I? Isn’t this your daughter standing next to me? Did I not spare her life?”

The old woman sobbed suddenly as she looked at the slavering beast that simpered next to the man. She resolutely turned her head away.

“She has no heart. You made her-” She chocked again. “Eat it.”

The man sighed. “She chose that over your deaths. A love of a mother is powerful.” The man sighed. “But alas. She can no longer be the dusky beauty she once was. She must always wear a new shape, since her original has well…you know.”

The old woman gripped at her grandson’s shoulder. “You can either come willingly or?” The man smiled showing his white jagged teeth. “We could have a hunt?” The man smirked at the thought. With a wave of his hands the chains that surrounded Sebastian disappeared. He sat back and nervously looked up at his grandmother.

The man smiled and clapped his hands. “Yes! A hunt!” The beasts behind him began inching forward their grotesque twisted forms twisting and turning in anticipation.

“Prepare to run!” Came the soft weary breath of his grandmother. Sebastian slowly unfastened his pants and let them fall slowly.

The man chuckled and eyed the youth shivering before him. “You would be a shame to kill. Surely you would rather keep your heart.” The man smiled brightly, “As well as all your glorious parts?”  

Sebastian ashamed covered himself. His grandmother snarled slightly she dropped her chained arms. “Demon! My people may have been conquered by your dark magic’s. But not this one! This one is fierce and free!  This one is a true child of God.  And sweet mother Mary shall guide his soul to freedom.”

The demon snarled again as the elderly woman shifted and grew.  The demon shrugged. “Have at him my pets!” A large grizzly bear roared her defiance. She leapt before the thundering onslaught of creatures. Sebastian leapt forward. His body shimmered and shifted.

 A sleek wolf raced off into the deepening night. Its ears pressed down in desperation to block the slowly dying groans of his Grandmother’s last defiance.

Suddenly Devin’s eyes snapped open. His hands hot and slick against Sebastian’s heaving chest.

“I left her. I left her.” Sebastian sobbed.

Devin gathered him closely. His own heart echoing the pain and sorrow. “Sebastian. She was so brave. She wanted you to survive. To live.”

A cold chill suddenly ran through the cellar and the green sigils flared in warning.

“My, my, my what is this? Has my lost puppy found a new friend?” The eyes were the first thing he saw. Then the face. One that he thought he would never see again.

“You?” Devin yelled. He scurried back pulling Sebastian with him. “You died! I-I killed you!”

“Oh. My dear beautiful boy. It’s you? Two for the price of one?” The demon stepped forward. “ Yes, you left me a little dead last time we met.” The demon slicked back his hair slowly. “Took me a while to regrow this meat suit. But as you see I’m ready for action again.” He arched his eyebrow. “Sebastian. There’s someone here I want you to meet.” He stepped away and a deformed slavering creature lurched forward. It’s demented eyes scanning around aimlessly. “She is hungering for a heart and I promised her yours. Say hello my brave running hare to your Grandmother.”


End file.
